Serendipia
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que las personas saben por sentido común, algunas las aprendes por los padres otras por lo que te enseñan en la escuela de pequeño. Pero había algunas que sólo puedes aprender por medio de lecciones duras y desesperantes. Una que justo ahora Vanitas está por experimentar claro que nunca le aclararon que iba a ser tan "jodida". ¡Nuevo capítulo! el aviso fue borrado
1. Lección I

**Y bueno, apenas termino un fic ya voy con otro. Es que tenía la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza y me pareció bien escribirla cuando antes, antes de que las ideas se me fueran, pero en fin, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto. Serendipia. Admito que siempre me ha costado trabajo poner títulos, al menos las veces en que primer se me ocurren las ideas. Hay otras donde primero sale el título y después empiezo a escribir. Pero en fin ya veremos como nos va con esto. Espero les agrade.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Serendipia**

 **Lección I**

 **Nunca hagas enojar a una bruja**

Habían cosas que todo el mundo sabía, como el fijarse a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla, el apagar las luces cuando no las estás usando en una habitación, no tirar la comida, no irte con desconocidos, evitar meterte en callejones oscuros. Todas esas eran cosas que todos sabían y que los padres les habían enseñado desde pequeños. De uso común, de lógica, usando la razón. Pero había una cosa que también se debería de enseñar desde pequeños, al menos una que Vanitas hubiese agradecido que le hubieran dicho, en especial la pareja de atolondrados que lo habían llevado con esa chica. Y es que si alguien, un alma piadosa y bondadosa le hubiese dicho que el peor error que una persona puede cometer es el de hacer enojar a una bruja, bueno tal vez no lo hubiese creído, pero al menos hubiese agradecido el gesto.

No era como que pensase que fuese muy malo, sólo que no sabía las repercusiones que eso iba a traer. Pero al menos de algo le había servido, sabía perfectamente contra quien descargar sus problemas, contra que pareja, contra Axel y Roxas. Por eso es que estaba con el celular en la oreja, esperando a que el rubio dejase de reírse y le dijese como solucionar su problema. -¡Deja de reírte y dime que hago idiota!- reclamó esperando con ello a que el rubio reaccionara.

 _-Es que… no puedo creer que… haya echo eso._

-¡Entonces tú lo sabías!- reclamó casi con un grito tratando de no despertar al otro, el chico seguía dormido en su cama y no lo culpaba, eran las seis de la mañana. Y con eso cayó en cuanta de algo, -espera, ¿se puede saber dónde están Axel y tú? ¿Y por qué están despiertos tan temprano?- se suponía que Axel, Roxas, Ventus y él vivían en el mismo piso, si cuatro personas en un piso, al menos era grande y también estaba el detalle de que compartían cama, dos y dos. Así que por el espacio no había mucho problema. Pero era extraño que los otros dos no hubiesen llegado a media noche al menos.

 _-Oh, nos hemos quedado en casa de Marluxia, ha sido una buena fiesta. Pero justo íbamos camino para allá, ya veremos qué podemos hacer en cuanto lleguemos, por mientras ¿sigue dormido?_

-Sí, sigue dormido. ¿Qué esperabas Roxas?, son las seis de la mañana. No creas que va a estar por ahí dando de vueltas o limpiando.

 _-Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado. Por qué no mientras vuelves a la cama con él, Axel y yo apenas lleguemos iremos a dormir un poco, ya después podremos ver que hacemos ¿de acuerdo?, además no puede ser tan malo._

-Claro, eso lo dices porque no te ha tocado a ti maldito des...

- _Oh, ya nos vamos- interrumpió- vuelve a la cama con él anda. Y deja de maldecir tan temprano._

Escuchó que cortaba la llamada, iba a matarlo, de verdad que iba a hacerlo y no le importaba su Axel le reclamaba por dejarlo sin novio, de verdad que le tenía sin cuidado, pero decidió hacerle caso, por una vez al menos, al rubio y regresar a la cama con Ventus, todavía tenía sueño y sabía que debía aclarar su mente, estar descansado para poder enfrentar la que se le venía. –Madre mía, de verdad que se me viene una grande.- En cuanto entró de nuevo a la habitación fue directo a la cama, metiéndose bajo las cobijas y acercando el pequeño bulto que había bajo las cobijas hacía su cuerpo, pensando en cómo era que había llegado a esa situación.

 _Flash back_

Estaba fastidiado, llevaban todo el maldito día con el mismo tema y él ya no sabía dónde meterse, Ventus y Roxas estaban completamente convencidos de que la magia si existía, Axel la dudaba un poco pero él de verdad que no podía creer en ese tipo de cosas. Era ya todo un hombre, uno con veinte años, uno que tenía por novio a uno de los gemelos Strife, los gemelos más molestos, revoltosos y problemáticos que podrían haber. A quienes por cierto les sacaba dos años. Y también era conocido de Axel, porque el otro chico se lo había dejado en claro que de amigos nada, al menos no hasta que le devolviese toda su colección de tarjetas que se habían llevado gran parte de su niñez y que habían quedado perdidas en algún punto de la mudanza que él dirigió. Por eso era que no podía pensar siquiera que la magia existiese, no podía y no lo haría. Era incluso ridículo y le costaba aceptar que su novio y su hermano lo aceptaran, es que no había punto de razón para ello. –La magia no existe- y ahí estaba de nuevo con su argumento, y es que no existía y no existía.

-Claro que existe.

-No, no existe Ven. No puedo creerme que tú creas en ella.

-Claro que creo en ella, me lo han comprobado.

Bueno, eso ya era un avance. Ahora hablaban de hechos y eso sí que podía creérselo. – ¿En serio? ¿Y quién te lo comprobó? Porque si me das pruebas, si puedo verlo con mis propios ojos entonces podría creer en la magia.

-No creo que puedas creer en ella aunque te al mostrasen Vanitas- exclamó Axel rodeando los hombros de Roxas y acercarlo más a él. –Tendría que ser una experiencia bien jodida para que pudieses creer en ella.

-Pero tal vez si la viera de cerca podría hacerlo, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Roxas levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a su chico. Con Axel no había sido tan complicado, él siempre estaba con "puede que exista, puede que no, hasta que no me demuestren algo para tener una postura sobre el tema paso de él".

-Podría ser. –exclamó el pelirrojo echando la cabeza hacía atrás, tenía sed, hambre y las cosas que habían pedido tardaban en llegar.

-Entonces, ¿quién te comprobó que la magia es real?- preguntó de nuevo a su chico, todavía esperando un nombre.

-Naminé.

-¿Naminé?, ¿esa chica rara que luego esta con ustedes dos?- preguntó bastante sorprendido por ello.

-Yo no diría eso si fuese tú, al menos procura no decirlo cuando este cerca.- aconsejo buscando todavía al mesero.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, porque Naminé es una bruja.

-Y una muy buena- secundo Roxas. –Si llega a escucharte diciendo eso puedo asegurarte que te va a dar una buena lección.

-¿Va a hechizarme o algo?, por favor, díganme algo más creíble.- Exclamó recargándose de lleno en su asiento y cruzando los brazos.

-Vale, entonces para que creas en la magia ¿qué te parece si la invitamos?- preguntó Roxas sacando su celular. –Vive cerca de aquí y no creo que le moleste venir a charlar con nosotros. Y hacer también que te tragues tus palabras. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si claro, como sea. No creo que la chica me haga cambiar de opinión, puede que sólo sea una de esas tantas charlatanas que dices ser brujas, que hacen amarres y pociones de amor y esas tonterías, son sólo eso tonterías.

-Van, en serio. No vayas a decir algo de eso frente a Nami o en verdad que vas a arrepentirte.

-Vamos Ven, no puedes decirme que tú si crees en todo eso, hasta Axel tiene sus dudas.

-Hey, puede que dude de alguna magia, pero hombre Naminé si es una bruja y una de cuidado.

-Si, si, como sea. Haber Roxas llama a tu amiga, quiero que me demuestre que la magia si existe.

-Claro, tus deseos son órdenes- contestó el rubio comenzando a buscar el contacto. Vaya que el chico se llevaría una sorpresa, eso claro si es que no lograba controlar su boca frente a la chica, lo cual era más probable.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos, los mismos que les llevó el terminar con su comida y quedarse solamente con lo que cada uno había pedido para beber. La chica llegó justo en ese momento, extrañada un poco por la llamada tan repentina, aunque interesada por dar a conocer lo que podía hacer al extravagante y molesto novio de uno de los gemelos. Apenas llegar los buscó con la mirada, encontrándolos en una de las mesas de la orilla, un gabinete. Bueno, eso haría las cosas más fáciles. –Hola Roxas, Ventus, Axel, tenía un rato que no te veía.

-Naminé gracias por venir- saludó viendo como su hermano se levantaba para ir por una silla para la chica. –lamento si arruinamos tu tarde o algunos planes que hayas llegado a tener.

-Nada de eso Ventus, sabes que por ustedes puedo venir cuando quieran.

Eso no le agrado mucho a Vanitas, per se mantuvo callado, no quería que Ventus después le reclamara por lo celoso que parecía y esas cosas.

-Bueno Naminé, tenemos un problema con ese chico- dijo Axel señalando a Vanitas, al momento que Roxas regresaba con la silla.

Agradeció por la silla, tomando asiento siendo imitada por Roxas, dejando su bolsa en sus piernas. –Haber, que clase de problemas. Eres el novio de Ventus ¿no?, mucho gusto soy Naminé- se presentó por fin con una sonrisa muy característica de la chica.

-Vanitas- dijo de forma demasiado seria, extrañando al rubio a su lado, aunque la chica seguía con la misma expresión.

-Van- reclamó en tono bajo, dándole un codazo en las costillas. No era algo normal o bueno que el chico se comportara así con una chica y mucho menos con esa chica. –Se más amable.

-No importa Ventus, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema que tienen?- preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Roxas y Axel.

-Pues es algo similar a lo que sucedió con Axel,- comenzó a explicar el rubio- comenzamos a hablar sobre la magia, ¿por qué? Realmente no tengo idea, pero el tema salió a flote, así que nos hemos topado con la sorpresa de que Vanita- dijo señalando al aludido- no cree en la magia.

-¿No crees en ella?- preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose ahora al susodicho, durante la corta explicación de Roxas sólo asentía manteniendo todavía la sonrisa en sus labios, incluso cuando le hizo la pregunta al chico. -¿Podría saber el por qué?

Alzó los hombros viendo a la chica. –Es simple, la magia no existe, es algo que la gente inventa para poder pasar el rato, son cosas de niños y de fantasías, nada más. Incluso me parece completamente ridículo el hablar sobre ello. Ugh…- se quejó al sentir otro codazo por parte de su pareja, él sólo estaba explicando sus razones, eso no debía ser malo.

-Vaya, así que eres alguien escéptico. ¿Necesitas pruebas para creer en las cosas?

-¿No es algo normal? Se supone que las pruebas son para que se forme un criterio hacia lo que crees y lo que no. Yo sinceramente no creo en la magia, todo lo que hay de ella está basado en trucos baratos y simples artimañas. Así como las personas que dicen practicarlas, sólo son estafadores.

Roxas y Axel estaban que no se la creían, aunque el pelirrojo trataba de aguantarse la risa, ya sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, aunque admitía que Vanitas sí que tenía valor para decirle todo eso precisamente a Naminé.

-Bueno, estoy segura que estos tres te han dicho lo que soy ¿no es así?- preguntó dejando los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos.

-Algo así, han dicho que eres una bruja. Aunque no es como que lo creyera realmente.

-Sí, pude imaginármelo por la manera en que te has expresado.

-Hey, no te ofendas Naminé, es sólo que yo no puedo creer en algo que no esté comprobado.

-Entonces, ¿lo que buscas es que te lo compruebe?

-Eso sería de ayuda, sí. Así que ¿por qué no sacas tu sombrero mágico junto con tu varita y así podrás mostrarme lo equivocado que estoy?

Ventus dio toda la charla por perdida, no importaba cuantas veces golpeara o le pidiera al otro que fuese amable con la rubia, no era algo que pudiese lograr, porque lo sabía y conocía a Vanitas. Y también conocía a Naminé y aunque la chica mantenía su sonrisa sabía que estaba molesta, furiosa y si había algo que había aprendido era que las venganzas de la chica eran en verdad venganzas que nunca quisieras volver a sentir. –Van- llamó al otro, tratando de que se calmara, al menos quería bajar los humos un poco.

-Vanitas, por lo que veo tienes una idea equivocada de nosotras, no es como que tengamos un gato negro de mascota, un caldero en el fuego y una varita mágica o una escoba para volar- comenzó a explicar de lo más calmada. –Pero si tanto quieres que te demuestre que la magia existe entonces tengo que decirte que tendrás que estar preparado para lo que te podría pasar.

-Bueno, estoy completamente preparado para ello. Además si no tienes nada de eso ¿no estás perdiendo credibilidad? Quiero decir, si eres una bruja ¿cómo es que todo eso lo dejas olvidado? No es digno de una bruja Naminé.

Sonrió aún más, -De hecho tengo un gato blanco en casa, uno que está un poco gordo y una escoba, como todo el mundo, sabes para que se utiliza ¿no es así? También tengo un caldero aunque ese lo ocupa mi madre para preparar la comida. Lo único que no tengo es una varita, lamento decepcionarte con eso, pero dame una oportunidad, si crees estar listo para aceptar lo que puede pasar en cuanto a mi forma de demostrarte que la magia existe, entonces podría comenzar ahora.

-Por favor hazlo, quiero que me muestres que la magia es real, que tú eres una bruja y que tengo que temerte. –Retó haciendo caso omiso de las expresiones de los otros tres. No podía estarse metiendo en algo tan malo.

-De acuerdo, entonces,- dijo comenzando a buscar en su bolsa, siempre lo llevaba por si llegaba a encontrarse con un idiota como Vanitas, podría hacer un hechizo sencillo y dar todo por terminado pero con personas como el pelinegro hacía falta algo más fuerte, más efectivo y que, en ocasiones incluyera a terceros. Sacó un pequeño frasco, contenía una especie de líquido morado, sacó otro donde había uno de color azul, sólo los mezclo un poco, dejándolo en la mesa. –Esto será suficiente,- dio viendo el frasco. –No es algo venenoso ni nada- comenzó a explicar, -sólo pon una gota en tu bebida- explicó manteniendo todavía la misma expresión.

-¿En verdad esperas que haga eso?, yo creo que no, ni siquiera sé que sea.

-Tómalo como que es agua con colorante. Además, si no crees en la magia puede que sólo sea una de mis estafas.

Se lo pensó un momento, no le agradaría terminar intoxicado o algo por el estilo. Sin duda eso sería un problema. –No, no creo.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó con reto. Tal parecía el chico no era tanto como daba a demostrar.

-Claro que no, solo tengo precaución con lo que sea que es eso. –dijo escuchando como el chico a su lado soltaba un suspiro, estirando el brazo para tomar el frasco.

-Yo voy a tomarlo si te parece- dijo mientras lo destapaba y lo acercaba a su bebida.

-No Ventus, no sabemos que sea esa cosa.

-Sí, pero Naminé no nos daría algo que nos pusiera en peligro- dijo dejando caer una gota en su vaso. –Así que si no quieres hacerlo solo, hagámoslo los dos.

Siguió pensando, no quería que el menor bebiese de eso, no quería que resultase de alguna forma afectado.

-Sólo es para probarte que la magia existe- dijo Naminé dejando que Ventus hiciese aquello, ya lo había dicho, a veces tenía que incluir a terceros en sus planes.

-De acuerdo- dijo cediendo por fin, tomando el frasco y dejando caer una gota en el mismo, tendiéndoselo de nuevo a la chica. –Pero si le pasa algo iré directamente contra ti- dijo para después beber lo que le quedaba en el vaso al igual que Ven.

-No, si le pasa algo va a ser sólo culpa tuya- explicó la rubia, guardando el frasco en su bolsa y poniéndose de pie. –Entonces nos vemos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos chicos.

-Espera, ¿no tendría que pasarnos algo? digo, se supone que es magia ¿no?- preguntó Vanitas con un ligero tono burlón.

-Tranquilo va a pasar, pero tendrás que hacer que haga efecto. Nos vemos- y sin más comenzó a alejarse de la mesa y de los chicos.

-Te has metido en una buena- comentó Axel mientras lo veía mostrando una sonrisa.

-Cállate, todo es una mentira, no nos pasará nada.

-Yo no lo creo- comentó Roxas también divertido. –Pero ya veremos mañana, Axel y yo nos vamos a una fiesta así que quedan por su cuenta.- agregó para ponerse de pie seguido del pelirrojo. –Los veremos mañana.

-Si, como sea- dijo en cuanto los otros comenzaron a alejarse, viendo ahora a Ventus. -¿Lo ves? Puras mentiras, estamos bien y sin ningún cambio.

-Sí, eso parece- comentó extrañado. La verdad era que él también se estaba esperando algo.

-En fin, vayamos a casa, aprovechemos que esos dos no van a estar, así tendremos algo de silencio.-dijo divertido.

-Si sabes que somos nosotros los que siempre estamos haciendo mucho ruido ¿no es así?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, bueno, al menos no tendremos a alguien que nos grite.

-Buen punto.

Así ambos salieron del lugar rumbo a su piso, no planeaban algo en grande, un rato en el sofá, una película, tal vez algo de acción en la cama y un sueño profundo. Ambos se fueron a dormir cerca de las tres de la mañana, o al menos lo intentaron, quedaron completamente dormidos a las cuatro. A las seis fue cuando Vanitas despertó por urgencia natural y fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que la chica les había dado sí que había tenido un efecto.

 _Fin flash back_

Se había quedado dormido de nuevo, cuando volvió a despertar era casi medio día, se levantó con pereza todavía, dejando a Ventus en la cama todavía bajo las cobijas. Seguía medio adormilado así que fue hacia el baño para lavarse a cara y poder despertar bien. Quería algo de café. Apenas salió del baño vio a Roxas hacer lo mismo, seguido de Axel que bostezaba. Los pasó de largo yendo a la cocina.

-Hey Vanitas- llamó Roxas siguiendo al otro, estirándose un poco. –Te ves bien. Creí que estarías peor, algo similar a cuando me llamaste.

Se había girado a ver al chico, al escucharlo comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo los ojos, ahora lo recordaba, había pasado algo y ahora se iba a desquitar con esos dos. Tomó a Roxas de la mano comenzando a llevarlo a su habitación.

-Hey- llamó Axel al ver como se llevaba al rubio –Vanitas ¿a dónde llevas a Roxas?

Al escucharlo tomo su brazo en cuanto paso junto a él, llevándolo también. Apenas entrar los soltó acercándose a la cama quitando las cobijas de una sola vez, -¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- preguntó señalando al pequeño bulto que había en la cama.

Roxas estaba sorprendido, Axel estaba que no podía creérselo, en la cama, comenzando a despertarse y a sentarse en la cama estaba Ventus, pero más pequeño, más inocente. Similar a cuando tenía cinco años más o menos. Veían como el pequeño se tallaba los ojos, soltaba un bostezo y se quedaba sentado en la cama, al verlos se quedó quieto, estudiándolos a cada uno. -¿Cloud?-preguntó todavía adormilado señalando a su hermano sacando de balance a los mayores.

-Mierda…- susurró Axel.

-Exacto, mierda- contestó Vanitas enfadado, viendo al niño. ¿Cómo diablos iban a resolver eso?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pues aquí está, el primer capítulo de Serendipia, supongo que podrán darse cuenta de que va todo, algo trillado tal vez, pero habrá un poco de todo, desde drama, humor, tal vez algo de angustia aunque eso no lo creo. Pero mucho esfuerzo de parte de Vanitas. En fin, si todo va bien seguiré con un capítulo cada viernes, pero ya lo comprobaremos. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Drakarfox**


	2. Lección II

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estamos ya con el segundo capítulo, pues creo que Serendipia me costará algo más de trabajo, después de todo habrá humor y... el humor me cuesta algo de trabajo escribirlo, pero en fin, veremos que sucede. Espero hacerlo bien y aunque prometo que en algún punto pondré algo de mi vena dramática y fatalista, confió en que será un buen resultado. Pero bueno, los dejó para que disfruten del sufrimiento de Van. XD**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Lección II**

 **A los niños pequeños no les gustan los gritos**

-¿C-Cloud dices?- preguntó Roxas acercándose a su ahora hermano menor. –No, no pequeño, estás equivocado. Soy Roxas. –dijo al momento que se sentaba a su lado. Todavía tratando de asimilar la situación en la cual estaba ahora. Lo primero que había pasado por su mente era que Naminé se había pasado con su truco, lo segundo fue que Vanitas estaba en verdad enfadado sólo viendo al ahora pequeño Ventus y lo último fue que su hermano, pequeño hermano ahora, se veía realmente tierno de esa forma.

-Pero… Roxas no es tan grande- dijo dudando un poco en decir esa frase. Él conocía a su gemelo y por algo eran gemelos, eran del mismo tamaño, de la misma edad.

-Bueno, ahora soy más grande- dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero sigo siendo tu hermano. Soy Roxas.

-¿Y Cloud?, él es más grande. ¿Dónde está?- preguntó viendo al chico con demasiada curiosidad, esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera.

-Él esta con un amigo Ventus, por eso no está con nosotros.- dijo poniéndose de pie, quedando frente al pequeño. –Pero después podemos ir a verlo si quieres, por ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?- preguntó esperando a que el niño estirase los brazos o hiciese cualquier cosa que le indicara que quería hacer lo de ir a desayunar. –También habrá que buscarte algo de ropa y tratar de ver cuánto tiempo vas a estar así.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó estirando los brazos para que el otro lo cargara.

-Nada, nada- contestó negando con la cabeza, tomando al otro en brazos, -ahora vayamos a preparar el desayuno en lo que ellos dos se quedan a charlar un rato. ¿Te parece?- preguntó dándole un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son amigos, pero primero vamos por eso y después te los presento, ¿de acuerdo?- decía comenzando a salir de la habitación.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa.

Esperó a los dos rubios salieran de la habitación para poder comenzar a despotricar contra todo lo que pudiera. -¡Dime que mierda ha pasado!- exigió a Axel que había cruzado los brazos y se encontraba recargado en la pared, con la mirada en el piso, analizando la situación. -¡Cómo es que Ventus ha quedado de esa forma!

-Naminé- dijo de forma seria. –Te dijimos que cuidarás lo que decías frente a ella. Puede que no lo parezca pero es una bruja muy poderosa y muy rencorosa también.

-¡Me estás diciendo que Ventus está así por culpa de esa maldita cosa que nos hizo tomar!

-Eso mismo, no tienes que gritar ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo carajos no quieres que grite! ¡Estamos hablando de que Ventus es un niño!, ¡Un malito niño Axel!

-Sí, sí, eso puedo verlo, pero tranquilo. Hablaremos con Naminé, veremos si puede deshacer esta especie de hechizo que ha hecho. Por lo mientras trata de calmarte ¿quieres? Lo único que vas a lograr con esto es que Ventus se asuste de todo esto. Aceptó bien a Roxas, pero porque es su hermano, pero no podemos asegurar que haga lo mismo con nosotros. Así que hay que tener cuidado con lo que digamos y como nos comportemos estando con él.

Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. Estaba molesto con todos, pero sobre todo con esa chica, se suponía que la lección para poder creer en toda esa tontería de la magia era con él, no con Ventus. Tenía que haber sido él quien terminase mal, volvió a tomar aire, tenía que calmarse, era cierto, si se mostraba alterado, enfadado, cualquier cosa podría poner nervioso a Ventus incluso podría estresarlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era calmarse. Y vaya que le costaba trabajo. –Bien, -dijo resignado, molesto, pero resignado.

-Hey, todo estará bien, apuesto a que Naminé no va a dejar a Ven de esa forma por mucho tiempo, así que sólo será cuestión de ver que tan molesta está. – Dijo separándose de la pared y saliendo de la habitación, -lo mejor será que vengas, hay que conocer de nuevo a Ventus.

-De acuerdo.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina con su hermano en brazos lo dejó en la parte de la barra, cerca del fregadero a un lado de la estufa. –Entonces Ventus, dime ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó en un tono bajo, yendo al refrigerador, lo mejor era aclarar ese punto o de lo contrario tendría problemas para saber cómo tratar al pequeño.

Pensó un momento, viendo todavía a su hermano, era extraño verlo más grande, más alto, justo como su hermano mayor. Incluso se veía más alto que Cloud. -¿Ven?- escuchó que le llamaba de nuevo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando esas ideas de lado, viendo a su hermano y levantando la mano con todos los dedos arriba. –Así, ¿no te acuerdas Roxas?

Soltó una risa al escuchar eso, en teoría si debía de saberlo, pero era complicado saber la edad de su hermano. Aunque si sabía que los había cumplido hace poco, hace un mes para ser exactos, así que al menos con ese dato era más que suficiente. –Cinco años entonces.- dijo haciendo memoria de que era lo que hacían a esa edad, a que jugaban, que comían, que le gustaba. Todo. –Dime Ven, ¿quieres unos panqueques para desayunar?- preguntó sacando lo necesario para ello junto con la leche, recordaba que a esa edad bebían mucha leche.

Asintió viendo como el mayor comenzaba a poner las cosas sobre la barra, justo a su lado. –Roxas…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué eres más grande que Cloud?

-¿Qué Cloud?- preguntó sin detenerse realmente, escuchaba al menor pero no dejaba de preparar lo que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno.

-Si… no eres como yo, eres más bien como Cloud, ¿por qué?

Si, ya sabía que las preguntas de ese tipo iban a empezar eso era claro y debía de admitir que el que Ven fuera de nuevo un niño era un completo alivio, después de todo los niños se creían la mayoría de cosas que les decían. –Bueno Ven, eso es porque me dieron un deseo- comenzó a inventar, bien podría tratar de decirle la verdad un poco modificada.

-¿Un deseo?- preguntó interesado en ello. -¿Y qué pediste?, ¿ser más grande?- preguntó tratando de no moverse mucho, la playera que llevaba puesta estaba por caérsele, podía mantenerla otro poco, pero en algún punto comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-A que suena divertido ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa – pedí ser más grande, ahora tengo 18 años y es divertido ser así.

-¿Y, por qué no pediste que yo también lo fuera?- preguntó comenzando a hacer un puchero.

-Porque el deseo sólo era para uno Ventus, pero ve el lado bueno. Podré llevarte a donde quieras ahora, podré cuidarte mejor.- dijo acercándose a su hermano. -¿No te agrada esa idea?

-Pero… tienes muchos más años, muchos más- reclamó de nuevo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero oye, si tú quieres ir a algún sitio sólo tienes que decírmelo y voy a llevarte. No tienes que convencer a mamá y a papá para hacerlo, tampoco vas a tener que estar con el aburrido de Cloud todo el día.

Soltó una risa al escuchar eso. –Si Cloud te oye va a enojarse.

-Por eso no vamos a decirle nada ¿de acuerdo?- guiñó un ojo para seguir con lo que hacía hasta hace unos segundos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo con una sonrisa viendo como su hermano volvía de nuevo a lo suyo. Percatándose de otra presencia que llegaba a la cocina. –Roxas- llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Ven?

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Quién?- preguntó girándose a ver de quien hablaba. –Oh, bueno, él es un muy buen amigo mío Ven, se llama Axel- dijo al momento que el mayor se acercaba al chico.

-Hey, hola pequeñajo. –Saludó viendo como el menor se quedaba callado, poniéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Eres amigo de Roxas?

-Sí, un muy buen amigo, ya sabes de esos con los que haces un montón de cosas divertidas.- Explicó claro con el doble sentido para que Roxas le entendiera. -¿Te gusta hacer cosas divertidas Ven?

Asintió jugando con la tela que le sobraba de la playera. –Sí, si me gusta.

-Dime, ¿quieres quedarte aquí viendo como Roxas cocina o quieres ir a ver televisión conmigo?, creo que pasan unas buenas caricaturas a esta hora.

-Pero, si no me quedó con Roxas va a estar solo en la cocina… no podemos estar solos en la cocina- explicó viendo al chico pelirrojo, su cabello le llamaba mucho la atención, era muy muy rojo.

Dirigió su mirada por un momento al otro, viendo como también mostraba una sonrisa al igual que él, -no te preocupes por eso, Roxas sabrá cuidarse solo, además estoy seguro que el otro chico vendrá dentro de un rato, así que dime ¿quieres ir?

-¿No se va a quedar solo?

-No.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- contestó manteniendo su sonrisa, de alguna forma Ven de pequeño sí que era lindo.

-Me lo has prometido, no puedes romper tu promesa- dijo estirando los brazos todavía con algo de duda para que el otro lo cargara.

-No voy a romperla, tranquilo- dijo al momento que lo cargaba, viendo como el otro chico se acercaba también. –Mira Ven, él es Vanitas- comentó en el momento en que se quedó a un lado del chico que todavía traía una expresión de mala leche. –Él va a cuidar a Roxas para que no se quede solo. ¿Está bien?

El menor se quedó observando al otro, se veía enojado y sabía ya por algunas experiencias con su hermano que cuando una persona estaba así lo mejor era evitarlos, dejarlos solos o se pondrían a gritar en cualquier momento. –Si… está bien- contestó viendo de reojo al otro. Sintiendo como el chico que lo llevaba cargando volvía a moverse llevándolo ahora a la sala.

-Llama ahora mismo a Naminé- dijo cuándo los otros dos salieron de la cocina.

Suspiró al escucharlo, ya se imaginaba algo así. –Voy a hacerlo, pero no creo que podamos resolver esto.

-¿Por qué no?, ella hizo esto… este "hechizo" así que ella puede deshacerlo.

-No es tan fácil Vanitas- explicó comenzando a poner la masa en la sartén que ya tenía en la estufa.

-¡Claro que lo es!- gritó, estaba comenzando a perder los estribos de nuevo.

-Van, cállate- dijo de modo apresurado –Si Ven te escucha gritar va a asustarse.

-Roxas es un niño no un gato.- contestó cruzándose de brazos bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-Es un niño al cual no le gustan los gritos, al menos no le gustaban a esa edad. Y puedes culpar de ello a Cloud.

-¡Maldita sea Roxas!, ¡no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, quiero al Ventus de 18 años de vuelta! ¡Quiero a MI Ventus de vuelta!- exclamó remarcando bien el "mi".

-Lo sé, lo sé, mira, déjame al menos prepararle de desayunar ¿de acuerdo?- él en lo particular se sentía tranquilo, más porque sabía que Naminé no haría algo para lastimar a su hermano, si había sido un movimiento un poco bajo para ella, pero entendía, o al menos creía hacerlo, que lo que quería hacer era darle una lección a Vanitas por todo lo que había dicho el día anterior.

-¡No!, llama… llama a esa chica, quiero que venga y regrese a Ventus. ¡No voy a esperar a que termines un maldito desayuno de mierda!- ¿Es que ninguno de los dos podía entenderlo?, se trataba de Ventus, de su novio, del hermano de Roxas, ¿cómo era posible que no hicieran algo al respecto? Se estaba sintiendo desesperado por la situación y más que nada desesperado por no tener ningún apoyo.

Escuchó los gritos, claro que iba a escuchar los gritos, se giró un poco tratando de ver quién era el que se ponía así, pero aunque tomo precauciones sintió completamente necesario el agacharse, protegiéndose en el sillón recordando la primera regla que Roxas y él tenían cuando alguien gritaba:

 **Si alguien grita, hazte bolita, si sigue gritando, sigo en bolita**

La habían escuchado en una serie de televisión y habían considerado que eso era algo muy sabio, así que tratando de arrinconarse lo más que podía trató de prestar atención a la televisión, aunque al escuchar otro grito tuvo que encogerse de nuevo. Estaba totalmente concentrado en eso cuando vio al mayor levantarse.

-Oye pequeñajo, yo iré a ver qué sucede con esos dos. ¿Puedes dejarte solo por unos minutos?- preguntó dejado el control del televisor a un lado, siendo consciente de los gritos del pelinegro y observando al chico, tenía que admitir que en cuestión de niños no recodaba mucho, no era como que hubiese tenido hermanos menores y tampoco primos, pero algo iría trabajando con todo eso.

Asintió a la pregunta del otro. –El único lugar donde no podemos estar solos es la cocina.- dijo viendo al pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos. –Mamá y papá siempre nos dicen eso.

Eso era algo que no comprendía, era claro que el chico tenía su encanto, venga que él estaba con su gemelo, eran prácticamente iguales, pero ¿cómo era que entre más pequeño los ojos se le veía más grandes? nunca entendería eso, aunque era tal vez por lo de que los niños eran unos pequeños monstruitos. –Bueno, entonces volveré en un rato ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ir a salvar a tu hermano- le alboroto el cabello y se puso de pie yendo hacía la cocina para tratar de calmar lo que fuese que estuviese pasando en el sitio. Aunque claro que era obvio cual era el punto de todo ese griterío, así que con cierta calma sacó su celular comenzando a buscar el nombre de la chica, marcando y esperando a que, por favor, le contestase. Comenzaba a tener la impresión de que un ambiente demasiado estresante iba a estar muy presente en su piso. Apenas llegar con los otros escuchó como contestaban, suspiró con algo de alivio.

- _Hola Axel._

-Hey Naminé, ¿cómo estás?

 _-Bueno algo sorprendida por el hecho de que tú me hayas llamado._

-¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?- pregunto burlón.

 _-Tal vez del número de Ven o de Roxas, claro que esperaba escuchar una voz muy distinta a la de ellos. Pero no puedo adivinarlo todo._

 _-_ Ahí has acertado.

 _-Entonces, supongo que no le ha agradado mucho lo que ha sucedido ¿no?_

-Para nada.

 _-Me lo imaginé. Y déjame adivinar, quieres que vaya allá porque está con sus exigencias de querer todo tal cual estaba._

-Justo eso.

 _-Dime, ¿quién fue el afectado? No estoy muy segura de ello puesto que los dos la tomaron._

-Es algo difícil de decir, bien podría ser Vanitas porque no le agrada lo que está pasando o bien podría ser Ventus que no sabe lo que está pasando.

 _-Bien, ha sido algo nuevo entonces.- contestó escuchando en ese momento el grito del otro. –Así que desayuno._

-Bueno, al menos eso era lo que Roxas intentaba hacer.

 _-Vale, vale, como sea. Dile a ese chico que se calme, estaré en tu piso en unos… 20 minutos. Al menos podrían tratar de comer algo, no sé tal vez eso calme a la bestia esa._

Soltó una risa al escucharla, un buen comentario. –De acuerdo Nami entonces te esperamos.

 _-Bien, nos vemos Axel._

Al escuchar que la chica cortaba la llamada se acercó a los otros dos, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Vanitas, logrando que se calmara al menos por unos segundos. -¡¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces?!- lo dicho, sólo por unos segundos. –Cálmate de una vez Vanitas, estás asustando a Ven.

-¡Maldita sea, ya lo dije, es un niño no un gato!

-Como sea, deja de gritar de una puta vez. Acabo de hablarle a Naminé.- dijo mientras pasaba de largo al otro y se acercaba a su rubio, aprovechando para ver cómo iba lo que preparaba. –dice que viene en unos veinte minutos, así que deja de gritar y mejor ayuda a que esto esté listo o ve con Ven pero sin gritar.

Bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos, al menos ya había logrado que esos dos llamaran a la chica, eso le había calmado sólo un poco. –Veinte minutos, bien, voy a esperar veinte putos minutos- dijo por fin para salir de la cocina, todavía con su mala actitud y refunfuñando, maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Cuando llegó a la sala y vio a Ventus que al parecer encontraba la esquina del sillón muy cómoda se calmó otro poco al momento que se dejaba caer en el otro lado del sillón soltando un suspiró en el proceso.

Todavía había escuchado los gritos pero al menos ya no eran tantos, de todas formas se quedó atento a lo que pasaba en la televisión, al menos hasta sentir que alguien se acercaba a la sala, creyó que se trataba de Axel, por ello fue que se sorprendió al ver al otro chico. Trató de moverse de forma disimulada en el sillón, alejándose lo más que pudiera. No quería que el chico también le gritara a él. Muchas gracias. El hecho de que su hermano fuese ahora más grande por medio de ese deseo que le dieron era cosa de su hermano, no de él. A él todavía le ponían nervioso los gritos. Por ello mientras se movía se mantenía atento a la televisión o al menos eso era lo que trataba de aparentar.

Estaba al tanto de lo que el pequeño hacía, claro que lo estaba viendo y sintiendo, se estaba moviendo demasiado en el sillón. Tal parecía que después de todo sí que era un pequeño gato.

-Ventus- llamó en un tono tranquilo, causando que el niño se quedase quieto de repente. -¿Estás asustado?- en ese momento había girado el cuerpo un poco hacía el otro, colocando su codo en su rodilla logrando con eso usar la palma de su mano para poder recargar su mejilla.

-… no- contestó en tono bajo evitando ver a Vanitas lo mejor posible.

-No tienes que estarlo ¿sabes?- dijo comenzando a moverse y acercarse al pequeño. –No era mi intención asustarte con mis gritos.- se disculpó quedando a un lado del niño, inclinándose un poco para poder verle el rostro.

Negó con la cabeza, podía entender, en parte, eso. -¿Por qué gritabas?- se atrevió a preguntar ladeando un poco el rostro para poder ver al otro.

-Estaba molesto.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Porque, le ha pasado algo "malo" a una persona que quiero mucho.- dijo sin estar convencido del todo sobre si en verdad era malo lo que le había pasado, él creía que sí, pero a causa de las reacciones de los otros dos, lo dudaba un poco.

-¿Muy malo?- había dejado la inquietud inicial para darle paso a la curiosidad digna de un pequeño de cinco años. -¿es tu amigo?

Negó con la cabeza de forma suave, sintiendo que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, era divertido ver como Ven, quien normalmente hacía un par de preguntas sobre sus problemas, ahora se mostrase tan interesado. –No tan malo, pero tampoco es algo bueno. Y si, es mi amigo uno al que quiero mucho.

-No fue malo pero tampoco bueno, no entiendo. –dijo extrañado ante esa respuesta, le costaba trabajo entender algo de eso, después de todo le habían enseñado que sólo eran cosas buenas o malas, nada más. -¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

Soltó una risa baja, vaya que los niños pequeños eran curiosos. –Es algo complicado, cosas de adultos, no hagas mucho caso de eso. –dijo divertido, sintiéndose atrapado al escuchar que le preguntaba por su nombre. Ahora debía pensar en que nombre darle. –Se llama Ven- aunque pensó que lo mejor era decir un poco de verdad.

-Yo me llamó Ven- dijo señalándose- ¿tu amigo se llama igual que yo?

-Sí, bueno en realidad tú te llamas Ventus ¿no?

-Sí, pero mis hermanos me dicen Ven.

-¿Y tus amigos como te dicen?

-Ven, Terra y Aqua me llaman Ven… aunque ellos son más grandes que yo, ¿sabes? Son como mi hermano Cloud, también son amigos de Roxas, pero los amigos de Roxas son un poco raros.

-¿Raros?- preguntó tratando de aguantar la risa, ya sabía que los amigos de Roxas eran raros, muy, muy raros, empezando con ese chico Marluxia. Aunque todos tenían algo de rarito y aunque el chico lo había aceptado era un hecho que le encantaba usar para molestarlo.

-Sí, también son más grandes y son muchos- dijo extendiendo los brazos a los lados para dar a entender que eran muchos.- pero son raros, gritan mucho y siempre se meten en problemas con la maestra Aeris. Ella me ha dicho que no me junte mucho con ellos porque también podrían regañarme.

-¿Y son de tu edad todos los amigos de Roxas?

-No, son más grandes, algunos son como Cloud y otros son más pequeños.

-¿Más pequeños que ustedes dos?

-No- dijo negando también con la cabeza. –Dicen que nosotros somos más pequeños. Junto con Sora.

-¿Quién es Sora?- ya sólo preguntaba por hacer conversación, había visto que el chico se había calmado y ahora sólo hablaba y hablaba. Pero le gustaba verlo así, tal vez, y sólo TAL VEZ, no había sido tan malo que Ventus estuviese así.

-Es mi primo- dijo con una sonrisa- llora mucho, mucho más que Roxas o yo, pero siempre lo hace cuando Riku no lo ve. Dice que si Riku se entera que lloró va a reírse de él, pero una vez lloró enfrente de él cuando se cayó jugando, se raspo la rodilla y Riku fue a ayudarlo, lo llevó con la maestra Aeris para que lo curara y se quedó con él, yo no vi que se riera.

-¿Tú no lloras Ven?- preguntó viendo que el otro parecía estar concentrado en recordar que más había pasado en ese momento. Con su pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza, -Roxas dice que sí, pero él llora más que yo. Yo soy fuerte y tengo que cuidarlo- dijo orgulloso por ese comentario.

-¿Así?, pero, ¿no eres tú el hermano menor?

-Si- dijo viendo al otro con atención- pero Cloud dice que yo tengo que cuidar de él y él de mí porque somos hermanos.

Y si, justo en ese momento, con esa explicación, lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo por ese niño era nada más y nada menos que ternura, un absoluta ternura. –Ese es un buen consejo.

Dejó la cabeza de lado sin dejar de verlo. -¿Y tú cómo te llamas?, ¿también eres amigo de Roxas grande?- Ahora había decidido llamar así a su hermano, ¿por qué? Porque ahora era más grade que él, por eso. Le parecía lógico.

-¿Roxas grande?- preguntó con una pequeña risa –si bueno, pero también puedo ser tu amigo Ven, ¿qué te parece? Me llamó Vanitas, pero bueno, puedes decirme Van.

Asintió, -es que Roxas es más grande que yo ahora. Dice que tiene muchos años, ¿cuántos años tienes Van?

-Muchos años más que tú Ven.

-Van, Ven, el desayunó está listo- anunció Roxas llegando a la sala, -desayunemos pronto para poder estar listos cuando llegue Naminé, ¿les parece?- preguntó a los dos chicos, recargándose en el respaldo.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos.- comentó poniéndose de pie, viendo a Ventus. –Creo que deberíamos darle algo que le quede ¿no?, al menos por el momento.

-Tal vez, pero si Naminé va a solucionarlo no tendría mucho caso.

-¿Entonces mientras lo dejamos con esa playera enorme?

-Creo que por mientras sí.

-¿Quién es Naminé?- preguntó intercambiando su mirada de su hermano a Van.

-Oh, es una amiga- comenzó a explicar Roxas con una sonrisa, -una buena amiga, va a venir a verte.

-¿A mí?, ¿por qué?- preguntó sin comprender muy bien el porqué.

-Bueno, eso es porque a ella le encantan los niños. Vas a ver que cuando la conozcas te va a caer muy bien.- dijo dando la vuelta para acercarse a su hermano y poder cargarlo. –Anda por mientras vayamos a desayunar ¿sí?

Asintió poniendo sus manos en el hombro del otro. –Si. Tengo hambre.

Soltó una risa al escuchar eso- si Ven, yo también tengo hambre y estoy seguro que Van y Axel también. –comentó caminando hacía el comedor con Van detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la mesa encontraron el primer problema, claro a aparte del que se había encontrado Vanitas apenas despertara. Podían sentar a Ven en una silla pero apenas y alcanzaba todo lo que había en la misma, puede que el pequeño se sintiese acostumbrado, pero podría ser algo complicado, no era realmente como que Ven fuese ahora más pequeño –que sí lo era- era también el hecho de que la mesa era un poco más grande –culpa de Axel y de los amigos de Roxas- así que, Roxas alzando los hombros decidió sentarlo a su lado, esperando a que al menos no tuviesen que lidiar mucho con eso, porque sabía que su hermano terminaría un poco sucio o si no al menos pegajoso por culpa de la miel. Roxas recordaba eso bastante bien porque a él le pasaba lo mismo, nunca entendía porque pasaba eso, pero si, ambos terminaban por completo pegajosos de las manos o bueno de los dedos y con algunas manchas en las mejillas. Aun así se resignó a que tendría que lidiar con un pequeño mucho más tranquilo que él, sí, lo admitía. Por ello no dijo nada cuando vio al menor agarrar la miel, al menos se veía que disfrutaba del desayuno y él también, aunque también llegó a ver que Axel le dedicaba miradas rápidas y a Vanitas que estaba completamente atento al menor. Al menos ya no gritaba y eso era un comienzo.

El desayuno paso rápido entre terminar cada quien su porción de hot cakes, limpiar la leche que Ven había derramado en la mesa y quitar las tantas servilletas mojadas que el pequeño había usado para tratar de limpiar su desastre. Y más rápido de lo que en realidad hubiesen esperado ya estaba sonando el timbre, Naminé ya había llegado. Fue Axel quien se levantó para abrir la puerta, mientras Roxas le limpiaba las manos a Ven, ya lo había visto venir, y Vanitas recogía la mesa.

-Hola Axel.- saludó la rubia tratando de estudiar mejor la escena, tal parecía la cosa no había resultado como ella hubiese querido, pero eso significaba que en realidad Vanitas había querido otra cosa y no exactamente era el creer en la magia. -¿Cómo va todo?

-Pues… digamos que por ahora nos la hemos apañado bien, pero no creo que Vanitas este muy tranquilo, al menos no ahora.

-Me imaginé, bueno, veamos qué es lo que hemos logrado. –Apenas entrar su mirada se posó en el pequeño Ven que seguía dejando que su hermano lo limpiara. Fue cuestión de unos segundos para que la chica llegará con ellos, tomando al menor por los costados y poder levantarlo completamente fascinada por lo que veía. –Ventus.- Llamó con una sonrisa- demonios eres lindo, ¿dónde fue a parar toda esa lindura? ¿Por qué es que no lo sigues siendo a esta edad?

Decir que Ventus estaba totalmente descolocado era poco, había sentido de repente como lo cargaban, no sabía quién, sólo sabía que su hermano lo estaba limpiando y ahora estaba en el aire, sintiendo como la playera, que era lo único que llevaba puesto, comenzaba a bajarse por uno de sus hombros. Viendo ahora a la chica frente a él, sintiéndose nervioso, no la conocía. –Roxas…- llamó buscando que el otro lo protegiese de lo que fuese a hacerle la otra.

-Ah, Naminé, lo mejor será que lo bajes, no reacciona muy bien con los que no conoce. –pidió el otro tratando de tomar a su hermano de las manos de la chica.

-¡Bájalo de una vez, suficiente has hecho con dejarlo de esa forma!- Y ahí estaba, el instinto protector de Vanitas y su característico grito, mismo que hizo que Ventus se pusiera más nervioso.

Suspiró, eso no ayudaba en nada. Trató de acercarse a la chica que ahora mantenía su mirada molesta- como si eso solucionase algo- y tomar a su hermano, por suerte la chica lo soltó cuando sintió que el otro lo agarraba. –Porque no mejor vamos al sillón ¿les parece?- preguntó abrazando a Ventus quien se negaba a ver a los otros dos. No esperó una respuesta, sólo fue junto a Axel para tomar asiento y tratar de calmar a Ven, según recordaba de algo que había dicho su madre, es fácil estresar a un niño pequeño, pues bien ahora lo comprobaba.

Naminé sólo se quedó callada, yendo detrás de los otros segundos después y sentarse en el sillón frente a la pareja y el pequeño. –Pues bien, tal parece que el más afectado fue Ventus.- Comenzó a explicar pasando por completo del pelinegro que en ese momento se sentaba en el otro sillón, malhumorado de nuevo, refunfuñando y tratando de averiguar si le era posible matar a la rubia con la mirada. –Pero es extraño.

-¡¿Tú crees?!- preguntó con otro grito.

-Vanitas, deja de gritar- dijo sintiendo a su hermano juntarse más a él.

-¿Podrías tratar de controlarte?- preguntó el pelirrojo- si Ventus se pone a llorar vas a ser tú quien lo calme.

-Regrésalo a la normalidad.- Exigió haciendo caso omiso de los chicos.

-No puedo- contestó de lo más tranquila. Todavía viendo al pequeño que parecía en parte asustado, en parte nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Tú hiciste esa mierda, ahora resuélvela!

La chica se enfadó con eso, le lanzo una mirada molesta, frunciendo un poco los labios- el único culpable fuiste tú- dijo sin dejar de verlo. –Tú has sido el causante de que Ventus este así.

-¡Pero que mierda!, ¡Si fuiste tú quien le dio esa porquería!

-¡Van deja de gritar!- gritó ahora Axel. Roxas sólo pudo pensar que si, lo mejor para que alguien dejara de gritar era que también gritara, claro le parecía de lo más lógico.

-Escucha Vanitas- dijo Naminé tratando de calmar la situación, más porque veía como estaba reaccionando el menor- tú has sido el culpable de que el hechizo haya salido así. Sobre todo porque era una prueba para mostrarte que la magia sí que existe, pero al ver a Ven así me parece que tú querías saber otra cosa.- explicó logrando calmarse un poco en el proceso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprenderlo del todo.

-Esa poción se suponía que iba a darte lo que querías o lo que pedías, en este caso se suponía que debía ser una forma de que creyeras en la magia, pero tal vez lo que querías era otra cosa, algo que involucrara que Ven terminase así.

Se quedó callado un momento, tratando de comprender lo que la chica había dicho. -¡Y una mierda!- y otro grito salió de su boca. –Si tú no acabas con este puto hechizo iremos con alguien que lo acabe.

-No puedes- dijo tajante- nadie más que la bruja que hizo el hechizo puede terminarlo.

-¡Entonces termínalo!

-No puedo, el hechizo va a terminar cuando aprendas lo que querías aprender, no sé qué sea, no me importa en realidad, sólo sé que el tiempo que tú tardes en descubrirlo es el tiempo en que Ven estará de esa forma, así que ¡felicidades! Has ganado un pequeño Ventus.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminar hacía la salida. –Van a estar muy ocupados estos días- dijo con algo de diversión a los otros dos para después tratar de ver a Ventus. –Un gusto conocerte Ven, de nuevo- dijo viendo como el menor tenía los ojos algo llorosos, -nos veremos.- Y con eso salió del lugar.

-Pues vaya, nos hemos metido en un gran lío- dijo Roxas abrazando más a su hermano. –Habrá que conseguirte algo de ropa Ven… lo mejor será ver si tenemos algo para salir- dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando a un Axel resignado y a un Vanitas completamente desesperado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Puuuues... ¿qué les digo? Creo que después de esto algunos se darán una idea de que era lo que en realidad quería Vanitas, aunque quien sabe. Se descubrirá en algún punto, lo prometo. Pues no hay nada más que decir, sólo que comenzaré a avanzar en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos hasta el viernes. (Siguen las actualizaciones cada viernes)**

 **Drakarfox**


	3. Lección III

**¡Hola mundo!, yo apenas dignandome a aparecer, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Pero tengo una buena razón para ello, bueno en si dos razones. La primera fue porque la inspiración nada más no llegaba, lo peor es que ahora tengo inspiración para otro fic, pero ya será otra cosa, la segunda, bueno he estado mandando CV a lo loco, entonces hay muchas entrevistas y el tiempo no me alcanza. Pero finalmente, hoy me obligue a terminar este capítulo, subirlo a mitad de semana y mañana ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente, ¿por qué?, porque creo que les debo dos. En fin los leo al final, ya saben algún comentario que dejo y cosas así.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Lección III**

 **Los niños pequeños no guardan secretos**

Roxas entró a su habitación, la de él y de Axel de hecho, todo con tal de encontrar algo, lo que fuese, que pudiese quedarle a Ventus, al menos hasta que fuesen a comprarle algo de ropa. Claro que también ahí radicaba el otro problema, ¿dónde sacarían el dinero para comprar lo que Ven necesitaba?, no podían ir con sus padres, eso era más que seguro. ¿Qué iba a decirles? "Hola mamá, hola papá ¿Creen poder mandarnos algo de dinero para comprarle ropa a Ventus? Es que verán ha vuelto a ser un niño de cinco años por culpa de un hechizo y no sabemos cuándo va a regresar a la normalidad". –Si Roxas, eso suena demasiado convincente- se dijo dejado a su hermano en la cama.

-¿Qué suena convincente? Preguntó Ven viendo la actitud de su hermano.

-Nada Ven, nada. Ahora hay que buscarte algo para poder vestirte.

-Pues, ponme algo de mi ropa- dijo bastante tranquilo, eso para él era lógico.

-Si, el problema es que… toda tu ropa esta mojada Ven, y tenemos que conseguirte una buena.

-… ¿por qué toda está mojada?

-Porque… porque mamá quiso lavarla toda y así no tener que lavar después, entonces hay que ir a comprarte algo nuevo y así poder ponértelo.

-Pero, mamá siempre guarda algo para ponernos, nunca lava todo… ¿recuerdas que dijo que guardaba nuestra ropa para poder regalarla después?

-O para dársela a alguien de la familia, si, lo recuerdo. –Dijo recordando de pronto una colecta que hacía dos meses se había hecho en los alrededores, Ventus y él por querer ayudar pidieron a su madre que les mandaran la ropa que tenía de ellos de pequeños. Tuvieron que guardar cerca de la mitad, a causa de que se las habían mandado después de ese evento. –Creo que tengo algo que podrá quedarte por aquí- comentó tratando de ver por encima del clóset de la habitación, fallando casi de forma inmediata. Suspiró, -espera, iré por mi banco- dijo asomándose por la puerta –Axel, ¿podrías venir?

-… ¿Axel es tu banco?- preguntó al escuchar que le hablaba al chico pelirrojo.

-Sí, él es mucho más alto que yo y me ayuda con estás cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Roxas?

-Ah, Axel, ¿crees poder bajar esa bolsa?, puede que ahí haya ropa para Ventus.

-Te dije que no la dejarás tan arriba- comentó acercándose para poder bajar lo que el otro le pedía. Tuvo que estirar el brazo un poco más de lo normal para poder alcanzarla y dejarla en el piso. -¿Vas a querer que la vuelva a subir?- preguntó al ver como el rubio se acercaba y empezaba a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-No, creo que por el momento va a quedarse aquí abajo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo vayamos a necesitar de toda esta ropa.

-Roxas, ¿es esa tu ropa?- preguntó el menor de los tres desde la cama, acercándose un poco para ver mejor. –Esa es tu sudadera ¿no?, ah, y esa es mi playera favorita.- dijo al reconocer dichas prendas.

-Si Ven, oye, ¿no te molestaría usar mi ropa? Recuerdas que nos gusta compartirla ¿no?

Asintió a lo dicho por su hermano. –tú te ponías la mía y yo la tuya de vez en cuando.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te ponemos algo de esto?- preguntó sacando unos pantalones, una playera y una sudadera. –Ah, pero falta la ropa interior.- dijo cayendo de pronto en ese detalle.

-Claro que falta, ¿esperabas encontrar algo de eso ahí también?- preguntó Vanitas quien por fin se había acercado a la habitación para ver a los chicos. Aunque ver a Ven todavía le causaba cierta sensación de molestia.

-No en realidad, es sólo que se me ha pasado.

-Entonces si hace falta eso, lo mejor será que Vanitas vaya a comprarlos. –propuso Axel, sólo como venganza por la forma en que le habló a Roxas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!- se quejó tratando de calmarse al momento, al ver que Ventus lo observaba demasiado cauteloso, como si esperase alguna reacción para quedarse quieto o salir corriendo.

-Pues porque técnicamente esto es tu culpa.- dijo Roxas, sentándose a un lado de su hermano. –Aunque si no quieres Axel y yo podemos ir. Claro que no sabemos cuánto vamos a tardarnos y esas cosas.- dijo tratando de convencer al otro para que fuera.

-Vayan- Contestó de forma rápida- yo no quiero salir, no quiero ir, así que vayan.

-¿Eh?, pero Vanitas, es, tu culpa que todo esto pasará, además es tu novio y…- se detuvo con las quejas al sentir la mano de Axel en su hombro.

-Vamos, anda. –Comenzó a decir de una forma calmada, incluso bajando el tono de voz, podía ver como Vanitas, aunque tratase de verse normal, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ventus, también se veía estresado y trataba de comprenderlo, probablemente él también estuviese así de haber sido Roxas quien hubiese sufrido ese cambio. –Salgamos a comprar lo que necesitamos para Ven, además de que tú mejor que nadie conoces sus gustos- aunque eso no podía evitar que le diese uno que otro golpe de guante blanco al otro. –Además de que sirve para que él se vaya acostumbrando a su papel de niñera.- Lo dicho, la situación no le impedía el tener una buena arma para atacarlo.

Suspiró viendo primero a su hermano, luego a Vanitas y finalmente a Axel. Posiblemente si que era una mejor idea.- De acuerdo.- Se puso de pie sólo para quedar arrodillado frente al menor, -Ven, vas a quedarte con Vanitas por un rato ¿si?- dijo tomándole de las manos. –Quiero que te portes bien, aunque sé que eso siempre lo haces y, también dale una oportunidad, puede que haya gritado mucho, pero es un buen chico aunque no lo parezca.

-Pero… se ve que está enojado- dio viendo a su hermano y de reojo a Vanitas quien seguía en el marco de la puerta, observando la situación, sintiéndose peor.

-Sí, puede que se vea así, pero ¿quieres que te diga un secreto sobre cómo controlar eso?- preguntó bajando la voz para que sólo Ven lo escuchara.

Asintió a lo dicho por su hermano, mostrándose en verdad interesado por ello. -¿Cuál es, cuál es?- apuró a su hermano, esperando a que le dijese algo que fuese útil.

Sonrió ante esa impaciencia del menor, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y tenía que admitirlo, la extrañaba algunas veces. –Si llegas a ver que Vanitas se pone de mal humor o está por gritar puedes hacer dos cosas- dijo levantando dos de sus dedos para marcar las opciones, -uno: puedes tomarle la mano, no le digas nada, sólo tienes que verlo mientras le tomas la mano. –Explicó, continuando con su explicación hasta que recibió un movimiento de cabeza del menor a modo de afirmación, -y dos: puedes decirle que se calme y darle un beso aquí,- dijo poniendo su dedo en la mejilla de Ven- en la mejilla, te apuesto a que con eso se calma.- Y es que él había visto que el otro había hecho eso muchas veces para calmar al pelinegro y le había funcionado.

-… ¿Estás seguro de eso Roxas?

-Muy segur Ven, así que, anda pequeño, prometo que regresaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, no estando muy seguro de quedarse, pero al menos ya con un arma para saber que debía de hacer en cuanto el otro se molestase por algo.

-De acuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie caminando para acercarse a Axel. –Entonces nosotros nos vamos- continuó yendo hacía la salida de la habitación, -Van, no hagas nada estúpido- advirtió para por fin salir con el pelirrojo detrás de él.

-Sé comportarme ¿sabes?- comentó una vez los otros dos hubieron salido, espero hasta que la puerta principal fuese cerrada de nuevo para acercarse al menor que seguía en la cama con la mirada fija en él. Suspiró, tendría que empezar a lidiar con todo eso, así que entre más rápido mejor. –Oye Ven- llamó comenzando a acercarse, notando como el aludido se hacía más pequeño en el sitio, -oye, no pienso hacerte nada.

-… ¿no vas a gritar?- preguntó sin dejar de verlo, técnicamente estaba hablando con un desconocido y aunque fuese igual que Axel, de hecho el otro, aunque lo veía mucho más alto y posiblemente debería de tenerle más miedo; le caía mejor, se veía más tranquilo, más amigable.

-¿Qué?, no, no, no voy a gritar. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- indagó sentándose con sumo cuidado a un lado del menor.

-Es que, te ves enojado… y cuando uno está enojado… grita.

-… ¿tu hermano grita mucho?

-¿Roxas?

-No, no, me refiero a Cloud.

-… Cloud sólo grita cuando Zack o Sephiroth están cerca, a veces esos gritos suenan raros y cuando Roxas y yo queremos ir a ver si está bien nos dice que nos vayamos que no nos importa lo que haga. Creo que Zack y Sephiroth lo hacen enojar mucho- contó notando que ya estaba más calmado. –Van, ¿tú te enojas mucho?

Seguía pensando en que podría haber hecho a esa edad, si mal no recordaba estaría por cumplir quince cuando Ventus tenía cinco, al menos eso era lo que su Ven de dieciocho años le había contado una vez. Pero escuchó la respuesta del otro y negó. –En realidad no, antes solía enojarme mucho, por todo, pero conocí a un chico que logró calmarme- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ventus.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?- preguntó más interesado ahora, acercándose incluso al otro.

-Bueno, él empezó siendo un amigo.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Bueno… después te diré su nombre ¿de acuerdo?, mientras en lo que esos dos llegan ¿qué te parece si me dices que caricaturas te gustan ara que vayamos a verlas?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, esperando una respuesta del menor.

-¡Sí!, me gusta la idea- dijo animado, buscando seguir al otro para poder ir hacía la sala, donde estaba el televisor.

-Deja que te lleve- pidió al momento que evitaba que se bajará de la cama- al menos hasta que esos dos lleguen con lo que te hace falta.- dijo extendiendo los brazos para que aceptara que lo cargara.

Asintió, no es como que entendiese mucho la situación, pero asintió de todas formas, extendiendo los brazos para que el otro lo cargara.

Tomó al pequeño en brazos, acomodándolo bien y llevándolo camino a la sala. Bueno, al menos podía hacer un esfuerzo por lidiar con todo ese problema, porque, si lo que Naminé le había dicho era cierto, entonces sí que podía aprovechar la oportunidad, incluso podría servirle para fortalecer su relación. No lo sabía, sólo sería cosa de ir viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo. –Pues, aquí estamos, así que veamos que hay en la televisión ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó sentándose en el sillón, dejando al pequeño en sus piernas y tomando el control.

Sólo se dejaba hacer por el mayor, quedándose en realidad cómodo con quedarse sentado en ese sitio. ¿Por qué?, no sabía, pero no era como si en realidad le importara, de todas formas se quedó atento a la televisión, esperando a que el otro le dejase en un solo canal, pero conforme veía que el otro cambiaba de canal, también veía que se iba enojando, no sabía porque. Eso era raro.

No podía evitarlo, quería estar bien, mantenerse tranquilo, pero ver a Ven de nuevo así, tan pequeño, comenzaba a hacerlo enojar, estaba tenso, eso lo sabía, tenía demasiada presión en la mandíbula, era cierto lo que le había dicho al ahora Ven, antes él le ayudaba a controlarse. Tenía problemas, lo sabía y sólo hacía falta algo de estrés para poder hacer que se enfureciera. Hace mucho que no le pasaba eso, al menos no desde que había comenzado su relación con el rubio, pero ahora no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarse y por desgracia, quien terminaba pagando todo eso era nada más y nada menos que el control que ahora estaba en su mano. Pero de pronto lo sintió, estaba tan concentrado en la televisión que no vio en que momento el niño se había movido o en qué momento se había acercado a él sólo se percató de eso al sentir unos labios en su mejilla. Se giró buscando la mirada del menor, mostrándose sorprendido. -¿Por qué ha sido eso?- preguntó en un tono bajo, sintiéndose relajar por ese simple acto.

-Te veías molesto… estabas apretando mucho el control y recordé lo que me dijo Roxas, ¿estuvo mal que lo hiciera?- preguntó temiendo que en realidad hubiese hecho algo mal y sólo se ganara otro grito del otro.

-No- dijo acompañado de una negación con la cabeza, una suave para que el menor se calmara, -sólo me has tomado desprevenido.

-Entonces- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa- ¿vamos a ver algo en la televisión?

-Vamos a ver algo en la televisión.- dijo pasándole ahora el mando a él. –Elige tú o de lo contrario terminaré dándole de vueltas a los canales y no escogeré nada. –Tal vez todo eso era malo, no lo negaba, pero también había algo de bueno, el tener a Ventus de cinco años, así de pequeño, de inocente y de tierno, bueno podía ser una oportunidad única en la vida, y es que lo era.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en regresar, apenas llegar tocaron la puerta principal de forma algo desesperada, eso le extraño, también el hecho de que no llevaran llaves, dejó con cuidado a Ven en el sillón, puesto que seguía entretenido con las caricaturas que había elegido y se levantó para abrir.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- dijo Roxas agitado, entrando y cerrando de nuevo la puerta, tratando de controlar su respiración, soltando después una risa.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Vanitas sin entender bien su reacción. -¿Y Axel?

-Fuera… no tarda en aparecer, eso seguro- dijo percatándose de que Ven también lo veía raro. –Es un juego Ven, era para ver quien llegaba más rápido.- Explicó ya un poco más calmado.

-¿Así como los que teníamos tú y yo?- preguntó escuchando ahora los golpes de otro en la puerta, seguramente de Axel.

-Si, como los que teníamos tú y yo.

-¡Roxas!- gritó el pelirrojo desde fuera.

-¿Qué apostaron ahora?- preguntó Vanitas cruzándose de brazos sin intención de moverse para abrirle al chico.

-La cena.

-¡Roxas, ábreme!- gritó de nuevo.

-¡No!, no voy a hacerlo hasta que aceptes que perdiste.

-¡Eso fue trampa y lo sabes!

-¡Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor!- dijo divertido, recordando lo que había hecho, tal vez el hecho de haberle lanzado las bolsas si había sido trampa, pero el otro era tremendamente alto, por tanto sus zancadas mayores y más rápido, eso sólo había sido estrategia.

-¡Roxas!

-¡¿Vas a aceptar que perdiste?! ¡No te dejaré entrar si no lo dices!- dijo entre risas, manteniéndose todavía recargado en la puerta por si el otro intentaba abrirla.

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado, uno resignado, -vale, vale, tú ganas. ¿Contento?- preguntó esperando a que el otro por fin le abriera la puerta, al menos suspiró con alivio al ver que sí que le abría.

-Si, demasiado contento- dijo dejando que el otro pasará. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada se acercó más al otro para poder darle un buen beso, -pero este es tu premio de consolación- dijo juntando sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo como el otro le rodeaba la cintura y lo cargaba un poco, le encantaba cuando Axel hacía eso, por ello le encantaba ser más bajo que él.

-Roxas, ¿Axel es tu novio?- preguntó Ven viendo la escena totalmente interesado en ello, tal arecía los otros tres se habían olvidado de su existencia.

Al escuchar al pequeño fue que se separaron, se habían olvidado del hecho de que ahora había un niño de cinco años en casa, una completa molestia para algunas cosas sin duda alguna. Vanitas obligó a los otros dos a separarse y es que ahí estaba su recompensa, él se había quedado sin novio, de eso no había duda, pero no sería el único. –Axel, Roxas, absténganse de sus muestras de cariño, ¿quieren?- pidió tomando la bolsa que el rubio todavía llevaba para acercarse a Ven y cargarlo de nuevo. –Por fin vamos a vestirte. ¿Te parece?

Asintió agarrándose del otro, viendo a los otros dos. –Roxas, voy a decirle a Hayner que lo estás engañando, también voy a decirle a Sora para que le diga a Riku.- amenazó sintiendo como el otro comenzaba a caminar, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a los otros dos.

Una vez Vanitas y Ventus entraron a la habitación dirigió su atención a Roxas, -¿a Hayner?- preguntó en parte interesado por ese nombre, en parte con algunos celos. Hayner y él normalmente tenían algunas discusiones, más cuando llegaban a salir toda la manada junta. O al menos algunos de su grupo, de la bendita Organización.

-Si, bueno… cuando teníamos cinco años Hayner y yo habíamos dicho que nos volveríamos novios y esas cosas, ya sabes lo que suele suceder cuando uno es pequeño.

-… Así que por eso Hayner me odia.

-No te odia sólo… no le caes muy bien.

-… claro, como digas. ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que dijeron esa vez?

Se sonrojo al escuchar eso, técnicamente era algo que no quería decir, que nunca había comentado, que había querido olvidar de una buena vez por todas, -no fue nada, sólo que seríamos novios y eso. Nada más.

Alzó una ceja, no estando del todo convencido, -puedo preguntarle a Ven, puede que así descubra algunas cosas de mi novio.

-No es necesario, seguramente sólo inventará algo.

-Puede ser, pero recuerda que los niños siempre dicen la verdad, es más creo que iré a preguntarle.- dijo comenzando a pasar a un lado de Roxas, en búsqueda de esa verdad siendo detenido de golpe por el brazo. -¿Pasa algo?

-… Hicimos una apuesta y yo perdí- comenzó a explicar sin verlo a los ojos, todavía lo recordaba, en ese momento se le había hecho algo normal, ahora era algo vergonzoso.

-¿Y qué perdiste?

-… yo iba a ser la novia- dijo en voz muy muy baja. Esperando, pidiendo a todos los dioses que Axel no le escuchara porque sabía que tomaría todo eso en su contra.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó fingiendo no haber escuchado. Él ya llevaba un tiempo con ese rubio y ya le había pillado el truco a las manías que el otro tenia, hablar bajo era una de ellas, por ello era que se había esperado en escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido durante un tiempo.

-Que… que yo sería la novia.- comentó un poco más audible -… teníamos la duda de quién usaría el vestido… yo perdí- y eso era lo que no quería decir, porque recordaba que Ventus había estado presente, y porque sabía que en cuanto Axel lo supiera tomaría ventaja de ese hecho.

Sonrió al escucharlo, una sonrisa con un poco de burla. –Te diré una cosa Roxas- dijo inclinándose un poco para poder hablarle al oído, aprovechando que su chico estaba tan sonrojado que no levantaría la mirada, -es obvio que no le cumplirás eso a Hayner—dijo agachándose un poco más, -pero puedes ser mi novia- dijo para después cargarlo a modo princesa, -y vaya que voy a disfrutar que lo seas. Comenzaré a buscar un buen vestido de novia.

Al sentir que lo cargaba se agarró del otro de forma rápida, atreviéndose ahora si a verlo, -estás loco si crees que voy a ponerme un vestido- exclamó con una mirada molesta.

-Oh, pero vas a hacerlo, claro que lo harás, o el diremos a Sora para que le diga a Riku.- comentó recordando que eso también lo había dicho Ventus. – Es cierto, ¿podrías explicarme también eso?

-¿Vas a bajarme?- preguntó al ver que tal parecía las intenciones del otro eran quedarse en medio de la sala con él en brazos.

-No, al menos no hasta que me digas a que es a lo que se refería Ventus con lo de decirle a Sora.

Se quedó callado, no podía decir eso, no iba a decirlo, no lo diría por nada del mundo.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación el mayor dejo a rubio en la cama, comenzando a sacar la ropa interior que los otros dos habían comprado. –Vaya, así que con dibujos y todo eso- dijo divertido al ver como las cinco prendas tenían ya fuesen dinosaurios, un monstruo al parecer azul, balones de fútbol, incluso había uno que parecía tener una mano negra pintada en la parte de atrás, -apuesto a que este lo escogió Axel- se dijo acercándose al pequeño. –Bueno Ven, ¿necesitas ayuda para cambiarte o puedes hacerlo solo?- sintió que era necesario preguntar, no supo bien la razón, pero en verdad pensó que era lo correcto.

El pequeño negó ante la pregunta. –Puedo hacerlo solo.- dijo tomando uno de los pequeños boxers para ponérselos y después quitarse lo que le había puesto su hermano para después ponerse de forma lenta la ropa que había dejado en la cama. -¿Ves?, podía solo- dijo viendo al otro, sintiéndose "grande" por haber logrado cambiarse por su cuenta.

-Entonces, vamos de regresó a ver la televisión, ¿si?, sirve también de que comenzamos a pensar que prepararemos para comer.

-Van… ¿hay juegos cerca?- preguntó refiriéndose a algún parque o algo para entretenerse -¿podríamos ir a uno?

Sintió ternura, no pudo evitar sentir algo más, sobre todo porque se trataba de su novio, aunque ahí no sabía que era su novio, pero eran pequeños detalles. –Si Ven, hay un parque, podemos ir si quieres.- dijo dejándole espacio para que saliese de la habitación. –Anda, vamos.

Asintió saliendo del cuarto, al llegar a la sala se extrañó por el cómo estaban los otros dos, Roxas en los brazos de Axel, eso era raro. La cuestión fue que alcanzó a escuchar lo que el otro decía, la pregunta sobre lo de Sora, así que como buen niño que obedece a su madre sobre lo de no decir mentiras fue que habló. –A Roxas le gusta Riku- dijo como si nada, acercándose a tomar la mano del pelinegro. –Vamos a los juegos Vanitas- sin percatarse que había ocasionado una completa expresión de sorpresa en los otros tres y una sensación de traición en Roxas.

Había sido delatado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pues, originalmente este capítulo se iba a llamar "los niños pequeños son causa de abstinencia", pero una cosa llevó a la otra y... nah, salió esto. Me agradó el resultado y pude obtener un buen avance con el siguiente capítulo. Ahora otra cosa. Para el otro fic que veré si puedo subir, necesito una villana, no quiero tomar a Xion, ella fue el el fic de "Luna diurna", estaba pensando en Kairi o en Yuffie, pero no sé, ¿quién les agrada a ustedes?**


	4. Lección IV

**Hola, sé que tarde un buen rato en volver con un nuevo capítulo de Serendipia, sí, lo reconozco, pero la inspiración nada más no quería llegar, pero ya aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo, algo corto en realidad pero espero les agrade. Ya tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes, pero de mientras espero les guste este.**

 **Lección IV**

 **Los niños pequeños tienen su orgullo**

Habían llegado a los juegos tal como Ven había pedido, Vanitas imaginándose los problemas que había causado esa revelación tan sencilla y Ven tan quitado de la pena disfrutando de poder jugar un rato. No quería imaginarse el cómo estaría Axel en ese momento. No. De hecho si quería imaginárselo, pensar en el interrogatorio que podría estarle haciendo a Roxas en ese momento y eso, sólo eso, lo tomaría como un pequeño pago por lo que él iba a tener que sufrir por los próximos días. Pero en verdad quería verlo, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Ven ahí, a su suerte, con esa expresión de enfado y cruzándose de brazos frente a cierto juego, declarándolo su enemigo mortal, peleándose con los columpios por no poder subirse… con eso reaccionó. Ventus tenía esa cara de enfado porque al parecer a alguien le había parecido gracioso el dejar los columpios muy altos, demasiado para un niño de cinco años y aunque no lo pareciera el chico era orgulloso y no pediría ayuda a Vanitas, porque podía enfrentarse a eso sin ningún problema.

-¿Por qué no me pides que te ayude?- preguntó al momento que se acercaba al rubio y se agachaba para poder verlo.

-Porque puedo solo- lo dicho, Ven de pequeño era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿En serio?, entonces, ¿no quieres que te ayude a subir?, se ven muy altos de hecho, ya sabes, podría ayudarte, dejarte sentado y hacer de cuenta que no ha pasado nada.- Pero Vanitas ya sabía cómo lidiar con ese orgullo, sobre todo porque había tenido que enfrentarse a él muchas veces.

El pequeño se mordió el labio, pensando, no quería pedir ayuda, pero quería subir, quería columpiarse. Sentía que hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo no se subía ese juego, -de acuerdo- dijo relajando los brazos y viendo a Vanitas, -pero no le digas a nadie- dijo en un tono serio, lo más serio para su versión actual.

-De acuerdo, no diré nada- dijo para tomarlo en brazos, Vanitas había aprendido una cosa, Ventus, de pequeño y de mayor era alguien orgulloso, alguien que quería conseguir las cosas por su cuenta. Pero que aceptaba que había ocasiones en que necesitaba ayuda de los demás. Y aunque a veces la aceptaba de mala gana, la aceptaba. Sentó al pequeño en el columpio para después sentarse él a su lado. -¿A ti te gusta alguien Ventus?- pregunto sin poder sacarse de la cabeza todavía ese detalle.

El rubio había comenzado a balancearse, recordaba que Cloud les había enseñado ese truco y se había esperado en llevarlo a la práctica, -sí, si me gusta alguien.

-… ¿Y vas a decirme quien te gusta?

-No, es un secreto.

-Pero prometo no decirle a nadie tu secreto.

-… ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Es que… Cloud dice que no es correcto- dijo dudando todavía. Era un secreto y aunque de pequeño los secretos podían ser un arma mortal no siempre se guardaban.

-No importa si dice que no es correcto. Al final de cuentas te gusta ¿no?

-Si… pero… prometes, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?- preguntó viéndolo sin relajar su expresión.

-Lo prometo- dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Ahora comprendía otra cosa, Ventus o podría ser que todos los niños eran muy reacios a decir sus secretos.

-Le dije a Cloud que me gustaba Sora- dijo moviendo los pies, manteniendo su mirada fija en ellos, -y no le mentí, pero ayer vi a un niño que se parecía a él, pero era muy diferente.

Al escuchar la confesión del otro, no sabía si la palabra sorprendido le describiese realmente, sólo que en verdad se sentía sorprendido de alguna forma, en verdad extraño. Sora era el primo de esos dos y decir que le gustaba le causaba una especie de pelea interna por decirle que sí, que su hermano tenía razón y que estaba mal, pero también de decirle que no era algo tan grave. Pero se abstuvo de todo comentario para poder seguir escuchando a Ven. -¿Un niño?

-Sí, alguien que se parecía mucho a Sora, Roxas me dijo que era alguien mayor, pero aun así creo que más que parecerse a Sora se parecía a ti Vanitas.- dijo observando al mayor con relativa curiosidad. –Sí, creo que se parecía mucho ti. –Y dicho eso se continuó columpiando un rato más, le gustaba mucho el ir más y más alto, pero hasta cierto punto, después una sensación rara en el estómago le advertía que había llegado muy lejos y debía bajar la altura. Así que dejaba de balancearse.

Sólo pudo reír, reír a más no poder al escuchar eso. Ven, el Ven de dieciocho años ya le había contado algo parecido, que tal vez se habían visto antes, pero nunca pudo decirle cuando. Ahora lo sabía. Al menos sabía que le había llamado la atención mucho más que Sora y eso lo consideraba una ventaja.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó al notar como el otro simplemente no se callaba. Lo que ocasiono que pusiera una expresión de molestia. Acababa de contarle un secreto y el otro sólo se reía. –Quiero bajarme- dijo con un tono de voz bajo. Dejando en clara su molestia.

Escucharlo así fue lo que ocasiono que dejase de reírse y se concentrarse en el pequeño. -¿Tan pronto? Creí que te estabas divirtiendo.

-Ya no quiero estar en este juego- dijo tratando de bajarse lo más cuidadoso posible.

Sólo se puso de pie para bajar al pequeño y ver como corría después a la resbaladilla, había sido testigo de cómo cambiaba tan rápido de humor, de un segundo a otro y eso lo había tomado en parte por sorpresa. Aun así mantuvo su mirada en el pequeño que de vez en cuando se giraba a verlo y fruncía el ceño. Con eso se dio por enterado que al parecer él había hecho algo, algo malo. Puesto que Ven ahora estaba enojado con él. Suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo con ese rubio?, vale, si, ya entendía a lo que Namine se refería, sí que había pedido otra cosa cuando le dio esa porquería a beber, pero no entendía cómo iba a ayudarle todo eso a lograrlo.

-.-.-.-

-Entonces Riku- comentó viendo a Roxas. Después de que esos dos se hubiesen ido ambos habían ido a sillón, Axel estaba en realidad divertido por la expresión del rubio quien no sabía dónde meterse, sólo evitaba verlo. Ese dato, ese simple dato lo dejaba muy en evidencia con ciertas cosas y era lo que no quería, lo que no le gustaba. Sólo logró asentir a lo dicho. No planeaba decir nada más. – ¿Hasta cuándo fue él?

-No quiero decirlo.- Comentó manteniendo las manos entre las piernas, ladeando el rostro.

Lo observó, se le quedó observando un largo rato, -¿fue reciente?- preguntó, obteniendo así una reacción de Roxas, entonces sí, si que era reciente. -¿Cinco años?- otra reacción, pero está vez más calmada, entonces era mucho más cerca. -¿tres años?- preguntó de nuevo observando el sobresalto del cual Roxas fue víctima. –Así que Riku te gusto hasta hace unos tres años.

-No es verdad, yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-No con palabras, pero con tu cuerpo sí.- comentó acercándose a Roxas para poder abrazarlo, -y hablando de cuerpo, ¿sabes?, puedo tomar eso como una ofensa, que Riku te haya gustado hasta apenas hace que me sienta mal, deberías de compensármelo de alguna forma. –Comentó bajando su tono de voz cada vez más.

-¿Es en serio Axel?, ¿justo ahora?

-¿Qué tiene?, el niño y su niñero se fueron hace un rato y seguro tardarán en volver- comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla, mismo que fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, -así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar? Dudo que ahora con un niño en casa tengamos muchas oportunidades como estás.- seguía hablando a modo de susurro, sintiendo como Roxas le envolvía en un abrazo, acción que tomo como una aceptación a la propuesta, se levantó, poniendo de pie al chico también para guiarlo a la habitación, si se quedaban en la sala y los otros llegaban y los descubrían iba a ser algo muy problemático, además de que les podrían cortar el rollo, cosa que sinceramente no quería, mucho menos le gustaba.

Al entrar sólo cerró la puerta, no puso seguro o algo parecido, suponía que Vanitas ya sabría interpretar el que hacían y que no dejaría a Ventus acercarse, además de que seguramente tendría que lidiar con el problemático chiquillo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró se vio acorralado por Roxas, obligándole a pegar su espalda a la pared mientras que el rubio le besaba de forma demandante. -¿Vas a mostrarme porque fue mejor idea quedarme contigo que seguir interesado en Riku?- preguntó con cierto tono de burla, al diablo con la vergüenza, en ese momento, justo en ese momento, lo único que quería era provocar a Axel, porque sabía que cuando provocaba al pelirrojo justo antes de una sesión de sexo, vaya que la disfrutaba, volvió al beso una vez dicho eso, soltando un gemido en mitad del mismo al sentir como las grandes manos del otro se quedaban en su trasero, apresándolo, juntándolo más al cuerpo ajeno.

-Voy a mostrarte- dijo con la voz en parte ronca para guiar a Roxas a la cama sin soltarlo, sin separarse del nuevo del beso.

En cuanto sintió el borde de la cama se abrazó al cuello de Axel, para que en el momento de caer también cayese él, dejándolo sobre su persona. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo y no queriendo ver al otro, dejando pequeñas mordidas en los labios ajenos, disfrutando del contacto. Soltando algunos gemidos en el camino, porque las manos del mayor habían comenzado a moverse, estaban viajando en sus costados, metiéndose, traviesas, en su ropa para tocar su pecho. Dejando ese trabajo a una sola para sentir la otra por su pierna derecha, acariciando hasta el muslo, dejando suaves roces cerca de la entrepierna, trabajándolo, incitándole a pedir algo que sabía el otro quería escuchar. Por su cuenta sus manos se movieron por la ancha espalda ajena, recorriéndola de todas las formas que podían abarcar sus manos. Pronto sintió como los labios de Axel abandonaban los suyos bajando ahora por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando el mismo separándose unos segundos después. –Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre Roxas- dijo comenzando a levantar la playera del chico, quedando sentado sobre su cadera, sin poner todo su peso sobre ese cuerpo, -voy a dejarte tantas marcas que no tendrás como ocultarlas y espero que, cada que veas una de ellas y sientas tu garganta cerrada por tanto grito, recuerdes que estás conmigo y que Riku no habría podido hacerte sentir lo que yo voy a lograr contigo.

Levantó los brazos dejando que la prenda saliera, sintiendo como un escalofrío se apoderaba de su piel, en parte por la notoria posesividad que Axel tenía con él como por la ventana abierta. Repentinas corrientes de aire que se atrevían a entrar en ese momento. Desvió su mirada un segundo a la ventana, sólo para cerciorarse de que en verdad se encontraba apagada para volver a fijarse en Axel, quien en ese momento se estaba quitando la playera que llevaba, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, esa escena, así, siendo en teoría "dominado" por Axel, teniéndolo encima de él, desnudándose por su cuenta pocas veces la tenía, normalmente era al contrario, porque al parecer al mayor le gustaba verle a él desvestirse de manera lenta y también que le desvistiera, aunque ahora comprendía porqué le gustaba tanto.

Una vez se hubo desprendido de su ropa se inclinó de nuevo centrándose ahora en la clavícula del chico, mordiendo también, él cumplía lo que decía y era verdad que marcaría a Roxas tanto, que no podía ocultar tantas marcas, mordió con fuerza en algunos sitios, en otros sólo beso y succiono un poco, principalmente en los hombros, pero en cuanto se centró en los pezones del chico, tuvo que decir que perdió el tacto con ellos, primero el derecho, lamió con sutileza, tratando de estimularlo sólo con eso, poniendo después apenas presión con los dientes, justo en la tetilla, jalando un poco, no lo suficiente como para que se quejara. Mordiendo al final, abarcándolo todo y dejando las marcas de sus dientes alrededor, succionando, queriendo dejarlo por completo hinchados, rojos, sensibles. Los gemidos de Roxas habían comenzado a inundar la habitación, por ratos eran demasiado excitantes, por otros eran de dolor, pero de una u otra forma le gustaba escucharlo, repitió la acción con el pezón izquierdo, exactamente de la misma forma que hizo con el anterior, cuidando de marcar también bien sus dientes en la zona.

-A-Axel- comenzó a decir, porque sabía que eso era lo que el pelirrojo quería, que dijese su nombre que le remarcase que sabía que estaba con él, con él y con nadie más. Llevó sus manos a los mechones pelirrojos, sintiendo como algunos quedaban más enredados en sus dedos que otros.

Al sentir las manos ajenas en su cabeza se dirigió de nuevo a los labios de Roxas, besándolo de forma demandante, mordiéndole el labio inferior, jalándolo con fuerza. Para volver a entregarse al beso, bajando por el cuerpo ajeno, llevando sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio. Desabrochando el pantalón para poder lograr un mejor contacto. Sonrió para sí, al ver que el menor se arqueaba. Era verdad que adoraba ver a Roxas sobre de él, así tenía una mejor visión de su cuerpo pero al tenerlo debajo suyo le daba un aire sumiso, un que le gustaba a decir verdad. Siguió con la atención en el rubio, dejando esos por ratos en la mejilla, la clavícula, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintiendo que la erección se hacía más y más notoria. –Roxas…- dijo en un susurro al sentir unas manos traviesas en su miembro.

Él no quería quedarse atrás, también empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del pelirrojo, siendo más directo y tocando desde un inicio toda la extensión de pene ajeno. Ambos estaban perdidos en su mundo, uno de completa satisfacción, la ropa quedó de lado, al menos la que todavía llevaban, quedando ambos desnudos, Roxas girando de forma lenta a la petición muda que el otro le hacía, acomodándose, quedando en cuatro, sintiendo un dedo del mayor entrar, sin líquido, sin lubricar, sólo una entrada brusca que le hizo quejarse, echar la cabeza hacía atrás para bajarla de forma casi inmediata, llegando a inclinarse. Había dolor, no lo negaba –ahh…- y tampoco lo ocultaba, pero lo soportaba porque sabía que era la forma del mayor de vengarse de lo que apenas se había enterado –Ahh… Axel… duele…- se quejó un poco más alto al sentir que un segundo dedo quería entrar.

-Shhh… sé que puedes soportarlo.

Él también sabía que podía soportarlo pero no quitaba que doliera. Arqueó de nuevo la espalda al sentir que el segundo intruso entraba más y más, soltando un gemido mayor el cual se hubiese guardado si no estuviesen solos…

El problema era que no estaban solos.

Justo después de eso; la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a un enfadado Ventus. -¡¿Qué le haces a Roxas?!

La situación se había dado por ellos llegar antes, y lo sabía, y por los otros dos de no poner seguro a la puerta, porque ahora estaba de pie en la entrada de los otros dos, siendo testigo del rubor de Roxas en la cara, de Axel sacando los dedos de dentro del rubio, de cómo se alejaba, trataba de cubrirse para finalmente cerrar la puerta en sus caras, poniendo seguro esta vez. Y no supo que hacer, si reír o llorar. Por decirlo de alguna forma. Sólo sabía un par de cosas, una que era más que seguro que Ventus ya no estaba sólo enojado con él, también con Axel y a lo mejor con Roxas, aunque eso último estaba en duda. Y dos, ahora sabía porque Roxas gemía tanto en las noches y no, sabía que Ventus no tenía que envidiarle nada. Cuestión de orgullos.

Finalmente decidió acercarse a Ven que estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero, algo lindo sí, de no ser por lo que significaba. –Anda Ven, vayamos a ver si tenemos algo dulce en el refrigerador.

-No, no quiero.- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a la que supuso era su habitación. –Axel le estaba haciendo daño a Roxas y él no hizo nada. Y luego me regaña porque yo no me defiendo.

-Ven… Roxas está… ¿cómo decirlo?, está bien con Axel así.

-¡Pero nos cerraron la puerta!

-Eso es porque, bueno, porque ellos querían algo de privacidad, ya sabes, estar un tiempo a solas.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-Venga Ven, no te enojes por eso.

-… voy a reclamarle a Roxas cuando salga- comentó para entrar a la habitación que compartía con Van y recostarse en la cama.

Vanitas fue consciente de dos cosas más justo en ese momento:

Uno: Tener niños pequeños en casa significaba abstinencia, no sólo para él sino también para los otros dos.

Y dos: los niños pequeños también tienen su orgullo.

 **En realidad no tengo idea de cuando volveré a subir capítulo de este fic, espero sea pronto, no me comprometo a subirlo el viernes, además de que ya voy a comenzar a trabajar y eso va a quitarme mucho tiempo libre. Pero nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Drakarfox**


	5. Lección V

**¡Al fin!, por fin después de... no sé cuanto tiempo, ya tengo nuevo capítulo de Serendipia, si, si, tarde demasiado pero ya lo tengo. Así que, pues les dejó el capítulo nuevo, por cierto chequen los comentarios finales, hay noticias sobre este fic y sobre "Manual"**

::_::

 **Lección V**

 **Los niños pequeños son rencorosos**

Cuando entró a la habitación fue directo a la cama, sufriendo un poco para poder subirse, pero al menos ya estaba a punto de lograrlo o al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura, se giró viendo a Vanitas, sintiendo como lo dejaba en la cama.

-¿Estás muy enojado con tu hermano?- preguntó una vez le dejó sentado, viendo como el infante se cruzaba de razos, ladeando el rostro, ladeando el rostro, haciendo un mohín, -Ven…- llamó en ese tono que usaba con su novio cuando no quería contarle algo.

-Estoy enojado- dijo sin dignarse a ver al mayor, no quería ver a nadie.

\- ¿Y por qué?

-…. Porque Roxas…

Se quedó esperando un momento a que el menor siguiera, aunque no escuchó nada más, -Ven- llamó tomándole de la mejilla, haciendo que girara el rostro, dándole un beso en la misma, -Roxas ahora es más cercano a Axel, pero, en realidad, tú eres más cercano a mí… desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Pero… apenas te conocí… y… si Roxas pasa más tiempo con Axel entonces….

-¿Crees que ya no va a jugar contigo?- preguntó jalando al menor, sentándolo en sus piernas, - ¿sabes? Roxas siempre va a ser tu hermano y tal vez tenga otros amigos, pero siempre va a prestarte atención, -y eso era algo que él había visto, había ocasiones en que los gemelos simplemente se iban, ¿a dónde?, no tenía ni idea, sólo sabía que se iban, regresando muchas horas después, sin idea de que habían hecho, que habían comprado o con quien habían salido, pero eso era la "salida" de hermanos, sólo ellos se enteraban y de nadie más.

-… Ya no me agrada tanto Axel- dijo de forma definitiva, porque así era un niño, alguien podía caerte bien, pero si de la nada hacía algo que no te gustara mucho, simplemente ya no te agradaba. Era la ley universal de los niños.

Soltó una risa a escucharlo, -si, pude imaginármelo, a veces a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero dale oportunidad, suele ser un buen chico. -Comentó dándole algo de atención en la cabeza, -¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo de comer en la cocina, podemos ver algunas películas y creo que tenemos algunas papas fritas, chicharrones, chocolates tal vez, incluso creo que algunos dulces.

Escuchar lo último fue lo que ocasionó que se girará a verlo, emocionado, -¿veremos muchas películas?- a él le gustaban las películas, las caricaturas, todo lo que tuviese que ver con la televisión, un dato que a Vanitas simplemente se le había pasado.

-Todas las que quieras, ¿te gustan mucho las películas?

Asintió bastante animado, -me encantan las películas, a Roxas casi no le gustan, pero a mí si, aunque mis papás dices que vemos mucho la televisión.

-Bueno, tus papás no están, nosotros los estamos cuidando hasta que ellos regresen así que aprovechemos y vayamos a ver todas las películas que quieras, ¿te parece?

-¡Si, si!- dijo bajándose a como pudo de las piernas del mayor, tomándole de la mano, jalándolo para poder sacarlo a la sala, -vamos, vamos, quiero muchos dulces.

-Vamos a comer muchos dulces, -dijo soltando una risa baja, dejando que le menor lo guiara a donde quería, llegando a la sala, no sin antes escuchar de nuevo algunos sonidos de la habitación de los otros dos, pero iba a dejarlos, al menos para que terminaran con ese asunto, ya después podía privarlos de los demás encuentros que pudiesen llegar a tener. -Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece si buscas alguna película que te agrade?- dijo abriendo un cajón del mueble de la televisión, dejando ver muchas películas, la mayoría eran de Roxas y Axel, - mientras iré por los dulces y toda la chatarra que tengamos, creo que hay incluso algo de refresco, ¿quieres también un poco?- preguntó desordenándole un poco el cabello al menor.

-Si, si quiero… voy a buscar alguna película- dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa al mayor para dedicarse a lo que él le tocaba, comenzando a sacar cajas y cajas, una tras otra de las películas que tenían, buscando alguna que le llamara la atención, pero no lograba dar con nada, todas o tenían nombres muy complicados para su gusto o no tenían demasiados dibujos. Se levantó, puesto que se había quedado sentado en el piso para poder buscar de forma más cómoda, tomando camino a la cocina, -Vaaan- se quejó acercándose al otro, abrazándose de su pierna cuando lo tuvo al alcance, -no hay ninguna que me guste- exclamó con voz baja, en una especie de puchero, -sus películas no me gustan.

No se giró al escuchar al menor, sólo le escuchó, sintiendo después ese peso en su ierna, mismo que le hizo trastabillar un momento, -¿seguro?, recuerdo que ahí había alguna de tus favoritas- comentó tomando las bolsas de papas y la botella de refresco.

-No, todas tienen nombres muy complicados o aburridos, no me gustan.

-… Bueno, te diré que haremos- dijo bajando una de las bolsas -ayúdame a llevar esto y podré ayudarte a buscar alguna película que te guste, ¿de acuerdo?

-…. Bueno- contestó tomando la bolsa que estaba abajo para volver a la sala con ella. -Mira- dijo cuando vio que el otro llegaba, enseñándole, primero, todo el desastre que había hecho con las películas, pero para él era obvio que eso iba a pasar, después de todo, no había nada entretenido.

Ni sobra que decir que al ver el desastre que había quedado le había sorprendido, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiesen demasiadas películas, -haber- dijo dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro, sentándose en el piso, viendo todas las que habían, -tiene que haber alguna que te guste o te llame a atención.

-No- dijo negando también con la cabeza, sentándose a un lado del otro, -no hay ninguna.

-No, recuerdo que había una que era tu favorita- comentó buscándola, lo recordaba, recodaba como Ven había dicho que esa era su película favorita de niño y por eso la había comprado sin dudarlo, recordaba que le encantaba, pero no recordaba el nombre. -¿cuál es tu película favorita Ven?

-Robots, me gusta mucho, es bastante divertida, pero no la tienes.

-No, estoy seguro que la tenemos- dijo abriendo otro cajón empezando a buscar alguna que se hubiese perdido.

-¡Esa!- dijo señalando de pronto la que el otro se encontraba por sacar, -es esa, esa es mi favorita.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el grito del menor, pero sonrió cuando vio que ahí estaba la película, ya decía él que la habían comprado. -Entonces pongamos esta… pero, Ven, hay que recoger todo esto.

-Pero si está arreglado.

-No lo creo.

-Que esta arreglado, no sé que quieres que recoja, mejor vamos a verla, anda- dijo poniéndose de pie, colgándose en la espalda del otro, -anda Van, quiero verla.

Se quedó callado un momento, suspirando -de acuerdo, vamos a verla- ya después se encargaría de eso.

-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó al momento que quedó encima del menor, -tu hermano ha de estar molesto.

-Mi hermano está molesto… tendremos que limitarnos a hacerlo sólo en las noches.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que Ven se despertaba mucho.

-Si, algo así, pero si no queremos que nos descubra de nuevo…. Demonios, eso ha sido lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado aquí.

-Y mira que tenemos historial en esta casa.

-¡Ya lo sé!, no tienes que recordármelo… pero voy a tener que hablar con Ven, al menos para que no este del todo enojado conmigo.- dijo acariciando una de las manos del mayor, sintiendo como este las movía para entrelazar sus dedos, -porque de seguro a ti te odia.

-Me he ganado el odio de tu hermanito menor, sólo hizo falta que me viera preparando a su hermano para poder penetrarte.

-¡Deja de bromear!- al menos no amenazó con decirle a Cloud.

-En realidad, desde la primera charla con Cloud, puedo asegurarte que ya no le tengo tanto miedo.

-Pero todavía existe ese miedo, ¿no es así?

-…. Un poco.

Soltó una risa al escucharlo, -si, un poco.- No iba a poder olvidar nunca esa vez, cuando Axel al parecer estaba demasiado animado a hablar con su hermano mayor, quien por cierto sobra decir que lo odiaba, porque si, lo odiaba. Lo odio cuando el pelirrojo llegó a casa con Vanitas, sólo para pasar el rato, todavía eran amigos, desde ahí no le cayó bien, a él le parecía que por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Vanitas era motivo suficiente para odiarlo, porque, en sus palabras "no puedes esperar nada bueno de gente que se junta con alguna sabandija como Vanitas", nada tenía que ver el dinero que le debía o el problema en que lo había metido en casa, con Ventus, con sus padres, no nada de eso, o al menos de eso era de lo que se quería convencer el otro, o al menos a sus hermanos, porque no, no era fácil. -Pero al menos ya te tolera más.

-Tiene que, después de todo ahora soy el que se acuesta con su hermano.

-Si le llegas a decir algo así, puedes darte por muerto.

-Lo sé. Por eso sólo te lo digo a ti, pero bueno, regresando al tema inicial, ahora tengo el odio de tus dos hermanos.

-Ven es un niño ahora… es raro decir eso, -pero un niño que aprende a perdonar rápido, aunque claro no prometo que sea muy pronto, sólo tendrás que esmerarte.

-¿Y exactamente cómo?

-Con algún dulce tal vez, un juguete, una salida al parque, no sé, con algo como eso. Es un niño, algo se te ocurrirá.

-Si, seguramente… entonces, salgamos por algo de comer, ¿te parece?, ya he saciado mi hambre de Roxas, pero quiero comer algo más.

-… Eres un tonto. ¿lo sabías?

-A veces.

En ese momento los dos pensaban que habría sido mejor el haberse quedado en la habitación, esperando a que los otros dos se fueran a un sitio, a cualquier sitio, porque de haber esperado, de haberse negado a salir tal vez se habrían ahorrado todo eso. -… ¿qué pasó aquí?

-No, no es lo que parece, tengo una explicación a todo esto- dijo Vanitas, viendo a los otros dos, y es que sabía que estaba metido en un gran problema, podía explicar el porque las películas se encontraba regadas, claro que podía explicarlo, también podía explicar porque era que habían algunas papas hasta donde ellos dos estaban, o porque los cojines del sillón se encontraban por todos lados, incluso uno había ido a parar a la cocina, o porque había una sábana en la sala, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí?, bueno, tal vez no podía explicar eso, ni la soda que en ese momento estaba cayendo del techo, ni el chocolate que de alguna forma estaba estampado en la pared o el sillón que ahora estaba con el respaldo en el piso, enserio ¿cuándo pensó que eso era una buena idea?, no lo sabía. Pero es que se la habían estado pasando tan bien, extremadamente bien.

-Pues adelante, esperamos una explicación.

-Tal vez… no sabía decir pero… creo que le di mucha azúcar a Ven.

-¡Mentira!- dijo lanzando una lata de refresco, misma que si seguía el mismo camino que la anterior, iba a acabar contra el piso, explotando por lo agitada que iba.

-… entonces ¿todo esto fue por la cantidad de azúcar que le diste a un pequeño?- preguntó sin poder creérselo y sabía que seguramente Axel tampoco se lo iba a creer.

-Es que… bueno, estábamos viendo una película, pero entonces Ven empezó a comer más y más dulces y luego tomo refresco y de ahí comió chocolate, no sabía que le iba a hacer tanto daño.

-Si sabes que nunca se le da tanta azúcar a un niño ¿verdad?- preguntó Roxas comenzando a buscar a Ven, al menos donde había visto que salía la lata.

-Bueno, si, si lo sabía, pero no esperaba que le hiciera tanto daño.

-Pero ¿cómo comenzó esto?- preguntó Axel viendo a Roxas que trataba de buscar a su hermano.

-No vas a atraparme Roxas- dijo Ven saliendo de donde estaba escondido, al menos él había acomodando la sala a modo de que él podía esconderse con facilidad, después de todo era su pista de obstáculos. Se escondió debajo de la sábana, yendo detrás del sillón, sabía que estaba escapando bien de Roxas, no iba a poder atraparlo, claro que no contó con el apoyo de cierto mastodonte pelirrojo.

-Alto ahí enano, - dijo tomándolo de los hombros, levantándolo, sintiendo que empezaba a patalear, buscando que lo soltara, quería bajarse, quería seguir corriendo, podía suponerlo, -Ven, calma.

-No, bájame, tú gigante rojo, bájame, bájame- pedía retorciéndose.

-Ven, necesitó que te calmes- dijo acercándose a los otros dos, haciendo a un lado a Vanitas. -Calma, deja de moverte de esa forma.

-No, no, déjame, Van, Van, dile que me suelte- decía estirando los brazos hacía el pelinegro, no quería estar con Axel, no quería estar con Roxas, quería estar con Van, él era divertido, le agradaba, le gustaba, quería seguir jugando con él. -¡Van!- medio gritó, sintiendo que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Eso fue más que suficiente para el otro, no podía soportar eso, no le gustaba ver a su novio, mucho menos en su versión mini, llorar. -Ya Axel, haber, deja- dijo acercándose a él, tomando al niño en sus brazos, abrazándolo, -Ya Ven…

-No quiero que me cargue- dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho el otro, -quiero estar contigo.

No supo en realidad cuanto estuvo así con el menor, en realidad sólo se la pasó tranquilizándolo unos minutos, tal vez, la cuestión fue que comenzó a sentirse pegajoso, -oye Ven,- dijo notando que Roxas y Axel seguían observándolo por ratos y el desastre que había, sin saber por donde comenzar, -Vamos a darte un baño y, seguramente has de estar cansado, ¿no?- dijo separando un poco al menor, quien asintió, -entonces vamos, mientras dejamos que Roxas y Axel recojan todo esto, ¿te parece?

Asintió de nuevo, escuchando las quejas de los otros dos, pero si dignarse a verlos, estaba enojado, muy enojado con ellos. -Vamos.

Con eso Vanitas había aprendido otras cosas:

Uno: Axel y Roxas iba a desquitarse de lo lindo con él.

Dos: Nunca volvería a darle tanta azúcar a un niño.

Y tres: Los niños eran muy, muy rencorosos.

::_::

 **Pues, comentarios finales, ya tengo el número de capítulos para este fic, y si no se me llega a ocurrir quitar uno o agregar uno, van a ser doce capítulos, así que ya sabes cuantos nos van a quedar, ahora, como tengo dos fics, la próxima semana va a haber actualización de Manual y la siguiente de Serendipia, haré lo posible por actualizar los dos la siguiente semana, pero si no es posible va a ser una semana dedicada a cada uno.**


End file.
